


Calíope

by seumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Background Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Oikawa!centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seumin/pseuds/seumin
Summary: «Tocan… bien» dijo y agregó una pausa extraña mientras desviaba la mirada hacia afuera.Ellos notocan bien.Es más que eso.





	Calíope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/gifts).



> **Personajes/Parejas:** Bokuto Kotaro/Oikawa Toru, menciones de Kuroo Tetsuro/Sugawara Koshi. Apariciones de Kenma, Akaashi e Iwaizumi porque qué serían Kuroo, Bokuto y Oikawa sin sus mejores amigos.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.  
>  **Advertencias:** Out of Character, fallas gramaticales y errores de ortografía, para no variar. Ah, y quise probar algo nuevo que, espero, no llegue a ser molesto.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _No tengo palabras, más que estas y las siguientes, para expresar mi gratitud por escucharme y aguantar cada cosa tan extraña e hiriente que mi mente no puede evitar pensar. Gracias, Japiera._

**_i._ **

_En un estudio pequeño de la ciudad, un estudio tan pequeño al que ni siquiera prestarías atención, fui testigo de que la música fue, es y siempre será hecha para ser interpretada con pasión y romper con esa barrera de tiempo y espacio al que estamos tan habituados._

_La primera vez que les escuché, fue mediante un audio en su cuenta de_ Soundcloud _. Era una grabación casera —tal vez hecha con un teléfono celular—, donde la acústica no era perfecta pero tampoco se puede calificar como_ mala _. Es, sin embargo, uno de esos sonidos que tienen un aura a_ antiguo _, que trae consigo buenos recuerdos._

.

.

.

Cierra la pestaña del navegador porque sabe que el artículo es muy extenso, que llena de elogios al dúo que varios han escuchado, pero nadie —más que el autor— conoce en persona. Es de esperarse pues, Toru piensa, un par de chicos que forman un dúo de violonchelos no es del interés de todos. Es muy difícil que, personas de su edad, se interesen más en música de cámara, en orquestas, en un par de chelos.

Toru no les conocía hasta que, en una conversación que mantenía con sus compañeras de trabajo, una de las más jóvenes empezó hablar sobre ellos. Se ponía nerviosa, admitió, cuando recibía la notificación de un nuevo audio disponible. Era obvio que, al no querer hacer el ridículo enfrente de esa señorita, admitió que había escuchado unos cuantos audios de ellos, pero no le habían impresionado.

«¿Eh? No puede ser, Oikawa-kun. Pensé que también te gustaban.»

Toru rio, por supuesto. Era una de esas risas que dedicaba a aquellas chicas que solían coquetearle en sus años de instituto, un gesto educado con el que disimulaba muy bien el poco interés que sentía. Sin embargo, esa misma tarde y no queriendo ser un completo ignorante, se dirigió hacia Sugawara —otro compañero de trabajo— y le comentó sobre ellos. Hubo un atisbo de reconocimiento en su mirada y, tras un par de segundos, el muchacho afirmó que sabía de quiénes hablaba. De acuerdo con sus palabras, les había escuchado por recomendación de alguien más, un conocido, y ahora se había vuelto adicto a ese sonido.

«Tocan… bien» dijo y agregó una pausa extraña mientras desviaba la mirada hacia afuera.

Después de eso, Sugawara se marchó y dejó a Toru con la mente llena de curiosidad.

Así que, cuando llegó a casa, antes de desvestirse y de ponerse ropa más cómoda, encendió su  _laptop_  y les buscó. Se recordó a sí mismo, cuando llegaba del instituto y encendía su computadora para analizar a detalle cada jugada en un partido de vóleibol.

Unos cuantos clics y encontró su perfil, el cual tenía una bella chica, una cantante, como imagen principal.

Rindiéndose ante su curiosidad, conectó el par de audífonos que le habían regalado en algún cumpleaños pasado. Buscó una de las pistas más viejas, una cuyo nombre era similar a una canción que había escuchado antes, y presionó el gran botón de reproducir. Toru fantaseó con el qué podría ser, con el qué podrían tener  _ellos_ que habían cautivado a varias personas, a sus compañeras de trabajo y, sin duda, a Sugawara —quien era muy  _especial_  respecto a aquello que escuchaba—.

Sus ojos se abrieron, la sorpresa presente en ellos con cada nota que salía de los audífonos. Se imaginó distintos ritmos, notas, instrumentos… pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que escucharía la música de un par de violonchelos que interpretan aquellas melodías que él conoce, cuyas letras sabe de memoria y que recuerda haber cantado con Iwa-chan, Makki y Mattsun.

La emoción le embargó y, al terminarse la cuarta pista, Toru llegó a una conclusión.

Ellos no  _tocan_   _bien_.

Es más que eso.

.

.

.

**_ii._ **

_¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿A este pequeño estudio escondido entre las calles de Tokio?_

_Recibí una invitación. Y no, no fue un papel decorado o un correo electrónico; fueron palabras que uno de ellos me dijo justo al terminar mis clases por la tarde. Fue una invitación directa y casual, palabras amigables que no pude rechazar._

_Caminamos por las calles de Tokio, sus luces se alzaban sobre nosotros y el nerviosismo me consumía a cada minuto que pasaba. Cada esquina que doblábamos, cada calle que pasábamos hacía que me preguntase sobre el lugar al que nos dirigíamos, me inquietaba el no saber qué era lo que iba a presenciar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como la buena persona que jura ser, Toru hace pequeñas donaciones al dúo mientras descarga un nuevo audio que, como ha adivinado, es otra melodía nueva para él. La música sale de un par de audífonos recién comprados con un sonido excelente para escuchar ese tipo de  _canciones_ —no admitirá eso en voz alta y, si alguien le pregunta, dirá que los anteriores ya no servían—.

Disfruta de aquella música y su ritmo, de los acordes y líneas melódicas que los instrumentos se encargan de intercambiar. A veces ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento en el que termina una pista y comienza una nueva. En otras ocasiones la música deja un eco en su mente y no se percata de que lo único que sale de sus audífonos es el silencio. Es después de esos momentos que reproduce todo otra vez.

Cuando descansa de todo —incluida esa música—, recuerda el «tocan bien» de Sugawara y se pregunta qué demonios quiso decir con aquello. Es poco común que él se obsesione con algo —vóleibol y su trabajo aparte—, pero considera que este es un caso digno de hacerlo. Es como aquella vez en la que se quedó practicando hasta tarde con Iwaizumi, trabajando duro hasta que logró cumplir sus propósitos, o cuando al fin, después de muchos intentos y burlas, pudo ganarle la asignación de un proyecto importante a Ushijima, su compañero de trabajo.

Aleja de su mente la silueta de Ushijima que se forma en su mente y decide buscar en internet. Recuerda la dirección de ese  _ameblo_  (1) a la perfección, así que vuelve a abrir el enlace y lee el reportaje una vez más. Sin embargo, hay algo a la derecha que llama su atención, un título un poco insulso que reza  _Primer trabajo oficial._ No tarda ni dos segundos en dar clic.

La entrada es muy simple —al igual que su título—. En ella hay una imagen muy sencilla, una ilustración de la musa junto con el nombre alineado a la derecha, escrito en  _romaji_  y con el  _katakana_  en un tamaño más pequeño. Una lista enumerada se encuentra debajo de la imagen y, después, un enlace que Toru no tarda en abrir. Cuando los audios terminan por descargarse en su computadora, los escucha y no deja de repetirlos hasta que debe ir a dormir.

.

.

.

**_iii._ **

_—Itadakimasu._

Iwaizumi luce muy serio y, sin mucho preámbulo, comienza a comer. Toru, a su lado y con la mirada fija en su propio tazón, le imita.

Una risa estruendosa hace que se sobresalte y apriete un poco el agarre que tiene sobre sus palillos. Iwaizumi, en una actitud tan propia de él, ignora el escándalo y sigue comiendo, ajeno a todo a excepción de aquello que Toru esté diciendo —que no sea una queja— y a su comida —y se atreve a asegurar que presta más atención a sus alimentos que a él—.

Sugawara está ahí, compartiendo mesa con otros dos chicos que no había visto antes. Los tres ríen a carcajadas y, Toru cree, el que se ve más normal en esa mesa es su compañero de trabajo.

—No puedo más con esto, Iwa-chan.

—¿Con qué? —Iwaizumi sigue comiendo, casi puede ver el fondo de su plato.

—Con esos chistes tan malos.

Iwaizumi alza una ceja ante su declaración y se gira un poco para ver al trío que ambos tienen a sus espaldas. Toru imita el movimiento al escuchar una vez más cómo esa voz estrepitosa forma palabras que, presiente, dirá un chiste peor que los anteriores y está decidido a levantarse y pedirles que se comporten. Sin embargo, percibe un cambio que hace que su ceño fruncido se esfume. Sugawara no puede comer, no porque no quiera sino porque  _no puede._  El muchacho abandona esa sonrisa que siempre suele tener en el trabajo, aquella que siempre ofrece por mera cortesía o formalidad. Toru ve aquellos inútiles intentos que Sugawara hace para opacar esa risa genuina al punto de llorar un poco por tanto reír.

Toru se arrepiente de su idea inicial. Así que gira una vez más, con la atención puesta en su plato y sigue comiendo. A su lado, Iwaizumi levanta una ceja.

—Pensé que estabas molesto por el escándalo.

Nota el tono burlón en las palabras de su amigo y decide no contestar, se concentra en terminar la comida que está en su tazón y que se enfría poco a poco. Iwaizumi, al darse cuenta de que no recibirá respuesta, coloca el dinero sobre la mesa y suspira.

Toru se levanta y, después de pagar, él e Iwaizumi abandonan el local. A sus espaldas, las carcajadas se vuelven un eco en su memoria.

.

.

.

**_iv._ **

A la hora del almuerzo Toru nota que unas señoritas, aquellas que le comentaron sobre el grupo que se ha vuelto su obsesión, están hablando muy animadas con Sugawara. Es una escena un tanto graciosa, pues el muchacho se ve rodeado de compañeras que tal vez no haya visto antes.

Toru se da cuenta de la sonrisa distante y cortés que su compañero tiene en el rostro. No es que esté demasiado atento a lo que hacen, sino que se han puesto a conversar muy cerca de la mesa en la que él se encuentra. Una de ellas dice algo sobre su trabajo, un informe que debía hacer y que no ha terminado por razones personales —Toru puede jurar que esas razones personales tienen poco que ver con complicaciones y mucho con retirarse hasta tarde de un bar—; otra se queja del Departamento de Recursos Materiales y cómo reportó una fotocopiadora dañada y nadie ha hecho algo al respecto, lo que ocasiona que su trabajo se retrase. Una tercera coquetea con Sugawara pero él ignora esos intentos o no se percata de ello.

Decide ignorar aquella escena y los diálogos que se intercambien, empero, una de ellas dice algo que provoca que su atención sea traída de vuelta a aquella conversación.

—Sugawara-kun —una cuarta chica dice, Toru la reconoce como alguien del Departamento de Recursos Humanos; cuando Sugawara se voltea hacia ella, continúa—, dicen los rumores que eres conocido de  _Calíope_.

—¿En serio? —la chica que se quejaba de la fotocopiadora pregunta, su rostro desprovisto de la molestia que expresaba hacía un momento.

Iwaizumi llega y se sienta junto a él, por lo que se distrae y no puede escuchar lo que Sugawara ha respondido.

—¿Sucede algo? —Debe haber algo en su rostro para que Iwaizumi pregunte de forma directa, sin insultos—. Oh, Sugawara —llama, levanta la mano y el mencionado se voltea para devolverle el saludo—. No sabía que las chicas de Recursos hablaban con él.

—¿Estás celoso, Iwa-chan? —la mirada de su amigo le indica que está a punto de golpearlo si continúa con esa burla; suspira—. Después de quejarse estaban preguntando si conoce a  _Calíope_.

—¿A quién? —Iwaizumi pregunta y Toru no está seguro de si no puso atención o si quiere asegurarse de que escuchó bien.

—A  _Calíope_ , el dúo de…

—Oh —le interrumpe y un brillo de malicia se muestra en sus ojos—. Tu más reciente obsesión, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Iwaizumi se ensancha y las arrugas de sus ojos se profundizan. Toru es consciente de que se está sonrojando —por el calor súbito que siente en su rostro— porque nunca creyó que, de todas las personas, su mejor amigo soltaría como si nada uno de sus más grandes secretos. Voltea hacia ambos lados y el alivio invade su cuerpo cuando ve que nadie les está prestando atención y que el trío de muchachas se ha llevado a Sugawara a un lugar desconocido.

—Golpe bajo, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi sonríe y empieza a comer mientras Toru piensa en la respuesta que, tal vez, Sugawara dio, pero él no escuchó.

.

.

.

**_v._ **

—Así que… ¿es cierto que conoces a  _Calíope_? —Toru pregunta tan pronto como llega junto a Sugawara, quien da un pequeño brinco y casi deja caer el lápiz que tiene entre sus dedos.

—Creía que no te gustaban —responde, sin mencionar nada del susto que se ha llevado cuando Toru le susurró.

—Antes no —confiesa y hace una pequeña pausa—. Dicen los rumores que conoces a  _Calíope_  —repite—, ¿es cierto?

—¿Hay rumores de eso?

Toru quiere decir que no es de buena educación responder a una pregunta con otra, pero, si lo que quiere son respuestas, está dispuesto a seguir el juego.

—Sí.

Sugawara le mira con el ceño fruncido, le estudia mientras piensa una vez más en su insistencia y, es probable, en la conversación del día anterior.

—¿Y quieres conocerlos? —pregunta, incrédulo.

Toru piensa que es obvio el que Sugawara no le crea, hace tiempo dijo a un público que no le gustaban cuando en realidad no les conocía y ahora se retracta… y Toru no es una persona que niegue cualquier tipo de declaración previa, en especial si es algo que otra persona puede usar para burlarse de él. Sin embargo, se repite que es obvio que quiere conocerlos, que quiere ver cara a cara a quien sea que toque de esa manera que le estremece.

—Sí.

No está seguro de cuál es su expresión al responder, pero funciona, porque el ceño fruncido de Sugawara desaparece y suspira de manera ruidosa, como si aquella situación le provocara tanto cansancio que es mejor terminar con el asunto de una buena vez. El muchacho de cabello gris —Toru siempre se ha preguntado si es gris o rubio platinado, si se lo tiñe o es natural— saca su celular y comienza a escribir. Recibe una respuesta en cuestión de segundos y, después de leer, fija su mirada café en Toru.

—Si sales antes que yo, espérame en la entrada.

.

.

.

**_vi._ **

_Después de caminar por un largo rato, llegamos a un edificio de dos pisos que, al estar entre tantos del mismo estilo, no llama mucho la atención. En la recepción, se encontraba uno de los dueños del lugar quien, al vernos, nos saludó y no tardó mucho en cerrar la puerta. Es algo que siempre hacen, me dijo, aislarse de aquella ruidosa ciudad para concentrarse en lo que han venido a hacer._

.

.

.

Toru comienza a tomar nota de los edificios que les rodean y, a la vez, memoriza la ruta por la que caminan. Su mente evoca las palabras de aquel artículo y piensa en cómo ahora tiene la misma vista que el autor y, es posible, que la emoción que le embarga en ese momento sea similar a la que esa persona sintió.

Dan vueltas a las calles, pasan por edificios de distintas alturas hasta que llegan a un lugar en el que las construcciones se ven similares. Los pasos de Sugawara son decididos y llevan un ritmo tan cómodo que Toru no puede evitar impacientarse un poco y sentirse más nervioso a medida que la distancia con su objetivo se acorta.

Sugawara se dirige hacia una puerta y toca un par de veces una vieja puerta de madera antes de entrar.

—Disculpen la intromisión —Sugawara dice y Toru le imita.

En la recepción, un poco amplia debido a los pocos muebles que hay, se encuentra un joven que llama mucho la atención. Su cabello es un poco largo —más de lo que a él le gustaría tener— y de color negro, con la mitad teñida de rubio. El chico no les pone atención y, en su lugar, sigue oprimiendo los botones de la consola portátil que tiene entre las manos.

—Hola, Kenma.

Cuando Sugawara saluda, Kenma —ahora lo sabe— aparta la mirada del juego de vídeo y sus ojos —grandes, observadores y de color ámbar— se quedan fijos en él por un segundo antes de asentir y para después centrarse en Toru.

—Este es Oikawa Toru —Sugawara le presenta mientras los ojos ambarinos no se despegan de él, le miran de arriba abajo, estudiándole para terminar fijos en los propios de color café—. Es un compañero del trabajo.

—Eres el único que faltaba —el chico Kenma dice antes de abandonar su lugar en el mostrador y dirigirse hacia la puerta, colocando un pequeño seguro que se quitaría de forma fácil al abrir desde adentro. Después, se encamina hacia la parte trasera, en donde una puerta y unas escaleras hacia la siguiente planta les esperan.

Las escaleras terminan y otra puerta diferente —más gruesa, más pesada, de distinto material— se abre. Kenma y Sugawara pasan a la siguiente habitación. Toru da un respiro profundo y entra.

La pequeña sala está muy iluminada y luce cómoda. Hay sillones que se ven cómodos y una mesa de cristal en el centro; sobre una pared descansan unos cuantos instrumentos y unas cajas negras de distintos tamaños se encuentran acomodados y ordenados, con una etiqueta a un lado para indicar de qué se trata —violín, violonchelo, guitarra, bajo, contrabajo—. Al fondo, una gran ventana de cristal y un panel de controles dan la vista hacia el cuarto de grabación, unos cuantos micrófonos y un gran piano.

Una risa escandalosa y demasiado familiar interrumpe su admiración y su vista es dirigida de inmediato a aquel par que, aunque está de espaldas, sabe que es el mismo que vio en el restaurante.

—¿ _Oya_? —uno de ellos dice, el de cabello negro y peinado extravagante. Sus pupilas pequeñas le ven e incomodan, más de lo que Kenma pudo lograr.

—¿ _Oya oya_?

Después está el dueño de aquella risa escandalosa, creador o ladrón de los chistes malos e incipiente dolor de cabeza para Toru. Sugawara habla, dice su nombre ante ellos y mantiene en secreto que ha querido conocerlos, pero Toru escucha las palabras muy tenues, como si las pronunciara a metros de él. Una mano extendida aparece en su campo de visión. No la acepta; el dolor de cabeza aumenta, una punzada desde la nuca que se expande y nota cómo aquella mano cae, cómo las miradas también caen sobre él.

—Qué idiota —Toru susurra, pero logran escucharle. Se siente estúpido, como si fuera el objetivo de una mala broma. Da la media vuelta y abandona el estudio.

.

.

.

**_vii._ **

_Hubo un par de presentaciones. Conmigo, la cuenta de personas dentro del cuarto de grabación ascendía a cinco. Uno de ellos tendió unas hojas al par de músicos quienes, al recibirlas, se pusieron a revisarlas. Comentaban notas, partes de la melodía que les eran conocidas. Y, aunque al principio pensé que era lamentable el no poder ver el contenido de esas hojas, después tuve el privilegio de escucharlo._

_._

_._

_._

Decir que sigue molesto es poco a comparación con lo que el caos en su cabeza se ha encargado de hacerle sentir en realidad. Tampoco ayuda el que Iwaizumi, la única persona que puede escuchar sus quejas y golpearlo para que entre en razón, ha rechazado comer con él a pesar de que Toru le ha invitado.

Con el ceño fruncido y quejándose en voz baja sobre malos amigos e impostores que provocan dolores de cabeza; de compañeras molestas que no dejan de hablar sobre su obsesión que tiene que ver con aquellos impostores, termina de servirse comida en la bandeja y se aparta de la fila. Toru suelta un suspiro audible y empieza a caminar; sin embargo, se detiene de forma abrupta al escuchar una risa que conoce bien.

Shimizu Kiyoko. Una belleza con un futuro prometedor, quien ascendió tan rápido a ser la Jefa del Departamento de Tecnología; eterno objetivo del afecto de varios de sus compañeros, la envidia de varias y, Toru recuerda con cierta amargura, la única que se ha atrevido a rechazarlo —según Iwa-chan, la única que no se ha dejado engañar y le puso en su muy merecido lugar—.

Pero no es eso lo único que le obliga a funcionar mal. Con ella, de pie y con el rostro desprovisto de aquella sonrisa idiota o mirada analizadora que tenía el día anterior, se encuentra uno de los impostores que conoció. Su expresión es seria y, después de otra ligera risa por parte de Shimizu, el rostro de él se transforma. Toru decide salir de su trance y acercarse, averiguar de qué están hablando —espera que no sea de él—.

—Lo digo en serio, Kiyoko —escucha que él dice, aunque no hay convicción en el tono de su voz—. También soy un músico.

—No me digas —ella responde, sus palabras con un tono divertido y sin ese tinte de distancia que pone con otros compañeros.

—Claro. Por ahora me enfoco en el  _chelo_  —el chico sonríe y unas chicas que pasan por ahí se cubren la boca queriendo ocultar sus risas.

—¿Eres uno de los integrantes de  _Calíope,_  Kuroo-san? —alguien más dice, una chica mucho más bajita que Shimizu, de cabello rubio y ojos cafés. La incredulidad está dibujada por todo su rostro (aunque es un tipo diferente de incredulidad que la de Toru).

—Oh, me descubriste, Yacchan —el tipo, Kuroo, responde y se muestra un poco sorprendido.

—Hitoka-chan —Shimizu interviene, sus labios forman una sonrisa divertida y Toru cree que nunca antes le ha escuchado hablar tanto—, Kuroo te está engañando.

Varias personas que están en los alrededores ríen, lo toman como una broma. Nadie cree que Kuroo sea parte de un dúo de músicos cuyo nombre, edad y apariencia continúan en el anonimato… a excepción de Sugawara y del propio Toru.

Cuando Shimizu, Kuroo, y la pequeña Yacchan Hitoka-san se van del comedor, Toru piensa en que es imposible que él sea capaz de alterar sus emociones. Después de un último vistazo a la puerta por la que han desaparecido, empieza a comer.

.

.

.

**_viii._ **

Sugawara le está evitando, Toru está seguro de ello. Es de esperarse, pues no sólo ofendió a aquellos que el otro considera sus amigos, sino que le descubrió siguiéndole una vez mientras se dirigía al pequeño estudio donde  _ellos_  practican, ríen, tocan. También está seguro de que, si no habla con el otro, si la situación no se aclara y pide una disculpa —algo que Iwaizumi le dijo que  _debe_  hacer— va a terminar por volverse loco con la misma conversación del comedor. No quiere volver a escuchar a Kuroo decir que es un poco famoso, quiere que las risas incrédulas se detengan y que el muchacho de cabellos negros y raro peinado deje de reaccionar como si su boca solo pronunciara mentiras.

Toru se está volviendo loco…

—¿Qué sucede? —Iwaizumi llega y sin previo aviso se sienta a su lado (aunque Iwa-chan no necesita avisar para hacerlo)—. ¿Kiyoko-san te puso en tu lugar otra vez?

—¿Qué? —Toru no comprende por qué ha preguntado eso cuando es de conocimiento de todo el edificio que, desde hace tiempo, no se acerca a la mujer más que para hablar de trabajo—. ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Y desde hace cuánto llamas a Shimizu «Kiyoko-san»?

—Tenías la misma expresión que el día que te rechazó.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —Iwaizumi le ignora, pero Toru piensa que, si su amigo se lleva tan bien con Shimizu como para llamarle por su nombre, tal vez sabe algo más—. Bien, no me contestes. Por cierto, ya que hablamos de Shimizu —ante el nombre, Iwaizumi vuelve a ponerle atención, Toru continúa como si no hubiese notado ese detalle—, hace unos días estaba con un tipo que no había visto antes. Alcancé a escuchar que se llama Kuroo… ¿lo conoces?

—Sí —Iwaizumi responde y, si Toru debe admitirlo, no esperaba aquello—. Es un diseñador. Ha hecho varios trabajos para nuestro departamento; es bueno. Y no es un mal tipo.

—¿Es su subordinado?

—Sí —responde y toma un bocado de su  _agedashi tofu_ —. También he trabajado con Yachi-san. También es diseñadora —añade al ver el rostro curioso de Toru—, pero con quien he hablado más es con Kuroo.

Toru termina su comida y se queda pensando en lo que su amigo ha dicho. Debe admitir que, a pesar de haberle visto contadas veces, Kuroo se ha mostrado de distintas maneras que lo único que hace es que su curiosidad crezca y, por lo que ha podido descubrir, Kuroo es el único de los otros que trabaja en la misma compañía que él. No hay rastro del chico de cabello teñido, del muchacho serio o del escandaloso de grandes ojos que vio en aquel restaurante tiempo atrás.

—Si él te dijera… —empieza e Iwaizumi clava su mirada en la de él, esperando a que termine de hablar—, si Kuroo te dijera que es el músico secreto de un grupo que te gusta, ¿le creerías?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué respondes tan rápido? ¿Confías más en él que en mí, que soy tu mejor amigo?

—Es obvio que sí, Oikawa.

Toru está a punto de reclamar por el uso de su apellido pues Iwaizumi ha dejado de combinar parte de su nombre con insultos desde hace tiempo —él siempre dice que es porque están en el trabajo y no quiere dar una mala impresión o ser reprendido por su culpa—.

»Además —Iwaizumi continúa mientras, con prudencia, señala hacia su derecha, a una de las mesas más alejada a la que están compartiendo—, si no fuera confiable, él y Suga no serían amigos.

Toru ve cómo el rostro de Sugawara es el mismo que el de aquel día en el restaurante, pero Kuroo muestra otra faceta, una que dista en demasía de la que usa en presencia de Shimizu, de sus compañeros de trabajo y, puede apostar también, en presencia de Yachi-san y del propio Iwaizumi.

.

.

.

**_ix._ **

_—_ _Estuvimos trabajando en tres nuevos arreglos —dijo uno de ellos sonriendo mientras el dúo se preparaba para tocar—. Eres el primero, aparte de nosotros, que va a escucharlo._

.

.

.

Dos semanas transcurren antes de que Toru pueda poner un pie de nuevo en el estudio. En esos días se ha comportado menos como él y más como un acosador. Desde su conversación con Iwaizumi ha estado pendiente de las acciones de Sugawara y, en especial, de Kuroo —lo único sospechoso que ha hecho es comprar un par de cuerdas para una guitarra—. Algunas veces se pierden entre la muchedumbre, en otras ocasiones van al cine y unas cuantas más los vislumbra esperando el subterráneo que los llevará al departamento de Sugawara —sabe la dirección, ha estado ahí antes—.

Es en una de esas veces, cuando caminan hacia el subterráneo, que oye a Sugawara reprenderle.

—Deja de decir a todos que eres un músico —Toru, quien solo le ve la espalda, se imagina su ceño fruncido gracias a su voz un tanto cansada—. No entiendo por qué sigues haciéndolo si nadie te cree.

—Pero Suga-chan, eso es lo mejor…

No alcanza a escuchar el resto de la conversación porque ambos entran a una tienda de instrumentos musicales, aquella en la que le vio comprar hacía tiempo por primera vez. Cuando las puertas se cierran, se queda contemplándolas unos segundos para decidir qué es lo que va a hacer, si va a entrar y seguirles o dar la media vuelta y retirarse a casa.

Parece ser, sin embargo, que una maldición ha caído sobre él, quitándole toda su posible suerte. No es consciente del tiempo que se ha quedado de pie fuera de la tienda, por lo que su sorpresa es grande cuando las puertecillas de cristal se vuelven a abrir y Sugawara y Kuroo le ven sorprendidos.

—¿Oikawa? —Sugawara pregunta primero, el ceño fruncido que delata su sospecha aparece en su rostro; su voz se escucha tranquila—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Toru nota que Kuroo le observa. Su rostro es impasible pero su mirada delata su curiosidad. Sabe que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo sin responder, al menos si no desea que Sugawara se haga alguna idea equivocada. Su mente empieza a buscar en alguna excusa, un pretexto que le ayude y sea creíble.

Desvía la mirada hacia un lado, justo para ver a una madre y su hijo saliendo de la tienda contigua. Se lleva una mano a la nuca y sonríe, apenado.

—Verás… estoy buscando un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —ahora es Kuroo quien pregunta mientras Sugawara abandona la postura defensiva que antes tenía.

Toru se felicita por sus habilidades de actuación —hasta ese momento desconocidas— y asiente.

—Sí, es para Takeru —hace una seña con la cabeza y se adentra en el local, los otros dos le siguen de cerca. Sonríe.

—¿Tu sobrino? —Sugawara pregunta a sus espaldas.

Cuando Toru se gira a verles, se distrae un poco por la forma en la que Kuroo arquea una ceja; se pregunta cómo es que lo hace.

—Sí —se sorprende aún más por lo tranquila que suena su voz; su mirada se enfoca en una guitarra acústica acomodada con cuidado en una de las paredes—. El mocoso no deja de fastidiarme, así que estoy buscando un regalo para que ocupe su tiempo en algo  _de provecho_ y que requiera _disciplina_.

—¿Es siquiera esa una buena forma para referirte a tu sobrino? —Kuroo pregunta, pero Toru sigue concentrado en su perfecta mentira.

—Pero si Takeru-kun es adorable —Suga comenta con una ligera risa.

Toru no sabe si lo dice en serio o si es porque su compañero disfruta de las reacciones cuando habla de ese pequeño demonio disfrazado de sobrino.

El ambiente cambia de un momento a otro. Ya no está nervioso y, cuando Kuroo comienza a recomendarle algunos instrumentos para principiantes, así como qué es lo que debe hacer y qué es lo que debe evitar, se encuentra pensando en que tal vez sí le compre algo a Takeru.

Cuando Kuroo se aleja para preguntarle algo a un empleado, Sugawara se acerca un poco a él.

—¿Quieres ir otra vez?

Silencio. Voltea a ver a su compañero tan rápido que su cuello cruje un poco y Sugawara hace una mueca. El muchacho no comenta nada y, en su lugar, sonríe.

»La última vez pensaron que te sentías mal, en especial Bokuto. Los demás sólo creyeron que eras un poco raro.

—Pero les dije que eran idiotas —Toru confiesa, pero lo único que logra es que Sugawara sonría aún más.

—¿Estás seguro que se los dijiste a ellos?

No responde porque no lo considera necesario, empero, sigue pensando. Las palabras parecen tener siempre un lugar indiscutible pues cada día se ha preguntado lo mismo. ¿Sucederá algo si se presenta de nueva cuenta? Pero niega con la cabeza y sonríe, o al menos siente que eso hace, porque él es Oikawa Toru, aquel que cuando decide hacer algo, lo hace hasta el final.

.

.

.

**x.**

Las calles que recorren son las que Toru ya conoce de memoria. Recuerda la forma en la que los edificios están pintados, algunas de las grietas en las aceras y cómo las luces se reflejan en los aparadores de algunos negocios.

Cuando llegan al estudio, la puerta se encuentra cerrada y sólo se puede ver una tenue luz que proviene de una lámpara al fondo de la recepción. Kuroo, entonces, saca de su bolsillo un conjunto de llaves y escoge la correcta sin necesidad de buscarla. La puerta se abre con un ligero clic que pasa inadvertido por la música y las conversaciones de las calles, pero en cuanto están adentro todo el ruido se opaca.

Sugawara avanza directo mientras Kuroo se queda a cerrar la puerta. Toru no quiere quedarse atrás con aquel muchacho que casi no conoce, por lo que apresura sus pasos hasta que llevan el mismo ritmo que los de su compañero de trabajo. Llegan pronto a la puerta que, detrás, esconde el lugar de grabación, los instrumentos, el ambiente cálido y al otro músico que tal vez ya esté esperando.

La puerta se abre y Sugawara entra, Toru lo hace justo detrás de él.

— _¿Oya?_  —recuerda aquella voz de manera tan clara como si el día que le hubiese escuchado por primera vez fuese ese mismo.

No le da tiempo corroborar si las cosas siguen igual que en aquel pequeño instante que las pudo ver, pues su atención su ve atraída por aquel muchacho cuyo cabello es más extraño que el de Kuroo. Él le sonríe, su mirada carente de indicios que le permitan saber si le reconoce de aquella ocasión —aunque duda que no sea así—.

—Llegan tarde —menciona otra voz. Es un chico bonito de cabello negro, que no estaba presente en su primera visita, y apenas unos centímetros más bajo que él. Luce molesto.

—Lo lamento, Akaashi —Kuroo se adelanta—, fue mi culpa.

Toru se sorprende con la facilidad que Kuroo se ha echado la culpa en su lugar. El muchacho, Akaashi, suspira, se ve un poco más tranquilo y sus labios forman una sutil sonrisa. Después, clava la mirada en Toru. Sabe que aquel par de ojos acerados le estudia y analiza cualquier reacción que pueda tener. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, pero no se deja intimidar. Así que Toru cierra los ojos y sonríe, su mano se eleva a la altura de su rostro y saluda.

—Ya está todo listo —Akaashi dice y se voltea de nueva cuenta hacia Kuroo—, lo mejor será es que comiencen a grabar. Si es que están seguros de que están preparados.

El muchacho de extraño cabello —Toru no sabe si aquella mezcla de negro, gris y blanco es natural o trabajo de un buen estilista— se levanta y va hacia él. A diferencia de su primer encuentro, hace una reverencia pequeña, el movimiento se ve opacado por la torpeza con la que lo hace.

—Bokuto Kotaro. Puedes llamarme como quieras… ah, y esta vez quédate hasta el final, chico bonito. Vamos, Kuroo.

Kuroo dice algo a Sugawara que Toru no alcanza a escuchar. La vergüenza es tal que no sabe si es por ser recordado y de qué manera o por el apodo que le ha dejado sorprendido e inmóvil en su lugar. Las palabras abandonaron tan rápido la boca del otro y se marchó de inmediato que Toru no pudo reclamarle por ninguna de las dos cosas. Su ceño se frunce, después de descubrirse frustrado, y aunque trata de tranquilizarse un poco, no lo logra.

Tal parece que sus emociones no pueden mantenerse ocultas porque su compañero da un paso más cerca hacia él.

—Sé que no lo parece —Sugawara le dice en voz baja mientras Kenma y Akaashi están atentos a los controles, frente a aquella mesa de mezclas y altavoces, dando instrucciones al dúo dentro de la cabina—, pero son ellos. Ya lo sabrás.

Toru mira enfrente. Ve, a través de ese grueso cristal, el par de violonchelos que están adentro, reposan de pie unos centímetros delante de un par de sillas, acomodados con sumo cuidado y junto al piano que vio tiempo atrás. Kuroo y Bokuto tienen un par de audífonos puestos cada uno y asienten a lo que Akaashi les dice, después toman asiento. Los brazos del chico de cabello blanco se extienden y toman entre sus manos el instrumento frente a él, lo acomoda entre sus piernas y sus dedos mueven cada una de las cuatro cuerdas. Por los altavoces, Toru escucha el sonido muy claro y la anticipación vibra en su cuerpo al igual que cada cuerda, con cada sonido.

Akaashi interrumpe a Bokuto, diciendo a través de un micrófono pequeño que los instrumentos ya están afinados, cortesía de Kenma, quien se ha ido no sin prometer el volver después. Kuroo sonríe ante lo dicho por el muchacho y, por otro lado, abre y cierra las manos antes de tomar un objeto alargado, un arco, y se lo tiende a su compañero. Después, alcanza su propio violonchelo y toma otro arco para él. Cualquier rastro de las sonrisas burlonas y un poco idiotas de antes desaparecen de sus rostros por completo y, desde el otro lado del cristal, Toru ve cómo respiran de manera profunda; cierran y abren los ojos; comparten una mirada durante un breve instante y asienten. El par de músicos coloca el arco sobre las cuerdas y Kuroo repite las mismas notas que Bokuto interpretó con sus dedos.

El sonido es impresionante. Toru está ansioso. A su lado, la sonrisa de Sugawara se hace más grande.

Entonces empieza. En el mismo instante, sonidos graves que provienen del instrumento de Kuroo se entremezclan con las notas altas que Bokuto interpreta, ambos se combinan para dar forma a una melodía muy bien conocida por Toru. Los cuerpos de ellos se mueven al compás de sus propias notas, disfrutando de la música que están interpretando, que proviene de sus manos y de aquellas cuerdas que tocan con suavidad.

.

.

.

 _Resulta curioso_ — _dije en voz alta y después de que terminaran la tercera melodía nueva en esa noche_ — _, que lleven por nombre_ Calíope  _y no_ Euterpe _; que lleven en su nombre a la musa de la poesía y no a la protectora de los intérpretes. Ambos me vieron por unos segundos antes de reír al unísono —un par de risas escandalosas, llenas de energía y alegría— y, cuando se tranquilizaron, tuve mi respuesta. La primera razón, la más importante según uno de ellos, es porque_ Euterpe  _no_ sonaba bien _; ¿la segunda? Porque querían que sus instrumentos tuviesen una_ bella voz _._

.

.

.

Kenma entra en la habitación en el momento en el que la canción termina por tercera vez. Toru supone que ya llevaba tiempo ahí, detrás de la puerta, y ha esperado hasta que finalizaran para poder unírseles.

Él sigue incrédulo y nota cómo las sonrisas de aquel par de torpes músicos se ensanchan tanto que le molesta. Pero, ya que ellos muestran una confianza absoluta en sus instrumentos, las notas que tocan y en sí mismos, considera hacer una petición. En voz alta, con un porte orgulloso y de brazos cruzados, Toru pide que interpreten otra melodía. No quiere una reciente —aclara—, quiere una más vieja —pero sus labios no mencionan título alguno—, una de aquellas melodías que los  _nuevos fans_  no se han atrevido a escuchar.

Su petición, al parecer, es un poco inusual pues Sugawara le ve extrañado; tampoco sabe qué descifrar de los ojos ambarinos de Kenma o la mirada acerada de Akaashi.

—Hecho —Bokuto, con la misma sonrisa amplia en el rostro y confianza inquebrantable, parece brillar ante su demanda.

Después, pasa algo que le sorprende, pues Bokuto se torna serio. Él y Kuroo comparten una mirada que parece comunicar con ella palabras que sus labios no expresan y, por ende, ninguno de los que están del otro lado de la cabina de grabación pueden escuchar. Kuroo asiente, después de un rato, y sus labios trazan una sonrisa que es muy parecida a la de Bokuto, de aquellas que parecen imposibles de erradicar.

Los músicos se acomodan una vez más y Bokuto, con dedos ágiles, comienza a tocar algunas notas, halando un poco las cuerdas para arrancarles un sonido que, Toru distingue, es la  _voz_  de aquella canción. Kuroo empieza después de unas notas —ocho, las cuenta más tarde al escuchar la grabación— pero, a diferencia de Bokuto, él usa su arco desde su primera nota. En algún momento, Bokuto usa también el arco, pero, lo único que Toru puede pensar en ese momento, es que tocan con la misma pasión —y son más jóvenes— a como él los imaginó.

Interpretan sólo para Toru —aunque nadie lo sepa— la primera pista que escuchó. Bokuto falla en una nota, pero eso no importa, es sólo una a comparación de esa vieja grabación en la que, ahora sabe, se encuentran más errores que uno u otro supieron disimular.

Esa noche, cuando vaya a dormir, Toru imaginará el arco deslizándose por las cuerdas, el sonido vibrando en su mente antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar.

.

.

.

**xi.**

_Comimos un poco, reímos ante unas bromas anticuadas y, después de un rato de hablar de música y posibles arreglos venideros, las luces se apagaron y el pequeño estudio se cerró por completo. Las luces de las calles de Tokio nos recibieron una vez más y, puedo jurar, que a lo lejos escuché a alguien hablar de ellos mientras el sonido de su música se elevaba hasta el lugar en el que estaba._

_Con un número de seguidores impresionante pese al poco tiempo que han estado_ en línea _—1.7 millones y en aumento—, este par de jóvenes parecen gritar con su música que están aquí para quedarse, gracias a su_ bella voz _, durante un largo tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

Toru lleva poco más de dos semanas yendo al estudio. No es sorpresa para nadie en la oficina ver que él y Sugawara se marchan juntos. Tampoco preguntan mucho al respecto, cada quien está más inmerso en sus labores y problemas propios que en algún rumor que alguien pueda inventar —es por ello que a Toru le gusta trabajar ahí—.

Recuerda aún esa tarde y parte de la noche en aquel estudio de grabación. Kozume pidió que interpretaran una vez más la melodía —esta vez sin echar a perder el arco, amenazó—. En esa repetición, Toru se percató de que todas las notas eran las correctas, no había ninguna fuera de lugar o de tiempo.

Cuando abandonaron la cabina —después de acomodar los instrumentos a como estaban—, Kuroo se acercó hacia Kozume y Sugawara se les unió. Bokuto, en cambio, con esa sonrisa llena de confianza caminó hacia Toru y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él. Su ridículo peinado estaba intacto y se preguntó si acaso el cabello de distintas tonalidades no se sentiría horrible pues, suponía, debía usar distintos productos para que se viera  _así_.

—¿Y bien, chico bonito? ¿Qué te pareció?

El ceño fruncido de Toru regresó y una vez más cruzó los brazos.

—Estuvo… bien —imitó las palabras de Sugawara cuando les preguntó sobre ellos por vez primera. Incluso agregó la misma pausa que él recibió como parte de la respuesta.

El rostro de Bokuto se transformó, la incredulidad se mostró en su rostro.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sólo bien? —alzó los brazos hacia el cielo y después su cabeza giró muy rápido hacia Akaashi—. ¡Akaashi! —gritó—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Dice que sólo estuvo bien? —dijo la última palabra con un poco de amargura.

—Bokuto-san, estoy tratando de concentrarme —Akaashi respondió con la mirada ahora en unas hojas que tenía en sus manos.

Sugawara ahoga una risa y los labios de Kozume forman una sonrisa tan sutil que casi podría pasar desapercibida si no fuera por lo buen observador que es Toru.

—¿ _Oya_? ¿Qué es eso, Akaashi? —Bokuto pareció olvidar su indignación ante su interpretación por las hojas que el otro muchacho tenía.

—Es el nuevo arreglo que hizo Kenma —cuando el músico sonrió y, Toru supuso, estuvo a punto de pedir que le prestara aquellas hojas, el muchacho habló una vez más—. Estas son mis copias, pide a Kenma las tuyas.

Bokuto se desanimó y se recuperó tan rápido que Toru quedó asombrado. No creía que algún día fuera a encontrarse con alguien de humor tan cambiante como Bokuto —él no contaba, por supuesto, a pesar de todo lo que Iwa-chan, Makki y Matssun se empeñaran en decir—.

Después de eso, Sugawara le explicó que el encargado de hacer los arreglos es Kenma —o Kozume, como Toru prefiere llamarle, pues no quiere ser irrespetuoso con alguien que le hace sentir incómodo con aquella mirada ambarina— y algunas veces, la gran mayoría, Akaashi le ayuda. Este último es quien une todas las pistas en un solo audio —a veces regraban la canción, pero con distintas notas para que se escuche  _completa_ —; era obvio, comentó, que Kuroo y Bokuto se dedicaran a tocar. Por último, el propio Sugawara es quien escribe sus opiniones sobre cada audio y que, incluso, coloca algunas de las grabaciones en un viejo  _ameblo_.

—Espera —Toru dijo al saber muy bien de qué blog se trataba—. ¿Tú escribes  _Bella voce_?

Sugawara sonrió, orgulloso, y asintió. Todo tiene sentido ahora, se dijo Toru, pues el nombre de aquel blog era el mismo de la razón de la  _existencia_  de ese grupo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Iwaizumi pregunta y le arrastra al presente. Toru nota el  _agedashi tofu_  a punto de desaparecer mientras su propia comida está casi intacta.

—No —contesta rápido y toma un bocado de su comida.

—Sucede algo —Iwaizumi afirma ahora, y asiente con la cabeza. Antes de que Toru pueda objetar algo, continúa—. Estás muy callado,  _nunca_  estás tan callado.

—Eres muy malo, Iwa-chan —reclama y hace un mohín. No le importa que le digan que es demasiado grande para ello, que esa no es la actitud de un adulto—. Pero no sucede nada, no necesitas preocuparte.

Iwaizumi no dice más, pero su mirada está fija en Toru un rato hasta que parece convencerse de que en realidad no sucede nada. Consume el último pedazo de  _tofu_.

.

.

.

**xii.**

Después de un mes después de sus visitas y en un día que tienen libre del trabajo, deciden verse en el estudio. Llega temprano —a diferencia de cuando se reúne con Iwaizumi, pues esta vez no se encuentra con aquellas fans que tiene y a quienes se le hace imposible rechazar—, y Kozume, quien apenas si abre la puerta, se hace a un lado al ver que quien está afuera es él.

—Tengo que salir —anuncia cuando Toru entra—. Kotaro-san está adentro, los demás no deben tardar en llegar.

Toru asiente, la quietud del lugar hace que la voz de Kozume haga un pequeño eco en la pequeña habitación. El muchacho rubio hace una ligera reverencia y, antes de cerrar por completo, avisa que el resto tiene llaves y no necesita preocuparse. Desparece detrás de aquella puerta sin esperar a que Toru responda.

Le toma tres segundos comprender las palabras de Kozume. Otros dos en empezar a dirigirse a la cabina de grabación. Dos segundos más, después de que abre la puerta que da a la cabina, para comprender que, por primera vez, se encuentra con Bokuto. A solas.

Cuando tiene los ojos grandes y dorados de Bokuto sobre él, sonríe de una manera educada. Es uno de esos gestos que comparte con algunas muchachas que gozan de acercarse a él y conversar sobre lo bien que hace su trabajo.

—¡Hey, chico bonito! —Bokuto saluda.

Al parecer no es consciente de la distancia que Toru pone entre ellos. Es eso o le está ignorando. Bokuto también mueve su mano hacia arriba y, con ella, unas hojas que Toru reconoce. Son las que Akaashi revisó unos días atrás.

—Bokuto-kun —responde. Resalta el honorífico sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Qué frío! No deberías ser así, chico bonito. No voy a comerte o algo parecido. ¡Oh! Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿De verdad piensas que sólo estuvo bien? Porque ese fue uno de nuestros mejores días…

Bokuto continúa. Los espacios para que Toru pueda hablar son pocos, pero no le interrumpe. Se siente atraído por el volumen de sus palabras, el brillo de su mirada y sus ademanes exagerados. Toru descubre, a poco tiempo de conocerle y al estar a solas con él, que Bokuto habla, piensa y se mueve con la misma pasión que cuando toca el violonchelo.

Los silencios se prolongan cada vez hasta que Bokuto decide convertir aquello en un interrogatorio. Ataca a Toru con preguntas sobre sus películas y canciones favoritas —ríe ante la confesión de Bokuto, quien admite saberse las melodías de varias películas de  _Ghibli—_ , le pregunta si practica algún deporte —su emoción aumenta cuando se entera que comparten el gusto por el vóleibol e incluso le cuenta algunas anécdotas— y finaliza con «¿qué canción te gustaría escuchar?»

Toru sonríe y anuncia su petición.

.

.

.

**xiii.**

Una tarde, después de jugar con Iwaizumi, se volvió consciente de una rutina que ha hecho las últimas tres semanas. En su tarde de conversación con Bokuto, descubrieron que sus apartamentos quedaban por el mismo rumbo. El otro vive más lejos y, según sus propias palabras, a veces tiene «pequeñas desesperaciones» —Kuroo, al siguiente día y en voz baja, se tomó la molestia de aclararle que se trataba de ataques de ansiedad— y se ve en la necesidad de salir temprano de casa.

Bokuto está en uno de los sillones y conversa con Sugawara y Kenma. Es obvio que Toru no presta atención a lo que están diciendo, pero no puede evitar el voltear cada vez que Bokuto eleva la voz.

Decide entonces enfocarse en otra cosa… en otra persona. Akaashi, el chico bonito de cabello negro y amigo de Bokuto, levanta la mirada cuando siente que Toru le observa. Sus ojos grises abandonan las hojas que tiene esparcidas por la mesa. Toru echa un vistazo y nota las páginas agrupadas, distingue las líneas que constituyen el pentagrama y, sobre ellas, unas notas musicales. Sin embargo, el otro conjunto es diferente, pues en las páginas no hay nada más que palabras. ¿ _Romaji_ , tal vez?

—Es un nuevo arreglo —confiesa—. Este, —da un par de golpecitos con el dedo al montón de hojas lleno de palabras— es para el torpe de Kuroo-san —Akaashi se mueve un poco para darle espacio a Toru, le permite verlas con mayor detalle.

Comienza a revisarlas y ve que son sílabas. Unas cuantas están acompañadas de algún símbolo —reconoce en ellos una letra  _b_ —. Otras tienen números antes, lo que lleva a Toru a rememorar aquellas viejas clases obligatorias de Química.

—¿Por qué son diferentes a las de Boku-chan? —Toru pregunta, el apodo abandona sus labios con afecto, como si le hubiera conocido y llamado así toda la vida.

Si Akaashi se sorprende por ello, no lo comenta. Los ojos grises —¿o eran azules? Toru no puede discernir; tampoco está muy interesado en ello— buscan la figura de Kuroo en el pequeño estudio. Sus labios forman una sonrisa al encontrarle.

—Es porque Kuroo-san no sabe leer las notas.

Aquella aseveración le toma por sorpresa. Si no sabe leer las notas, ¿cómo es que puede tocar? ¿Acaso no es requisito saber leer las partituras para poder estar en una orquesta?

—¿No sabes leer las notas? —pregunta en voz más alta, su mirada se fija en Kuroo, quien luce un tanto incómodo.

Toru tampoco sabe leerlas, pero aquello es obvio. Él no se dedica a la música, sólo a disfrutarla. Además, le parece muy extraño que el muchacho, a quien ha visto tocar con tanta pasión, no sea capaz de descifrar lo que hay en las hojas que Akaashi ha escrito. Hojas que ahora Bokuto tiene en sus manos.

—No es que no pueda leerlas —Bokuto interrumpe mientras analiza las semicorcheas, corcheas y otras notas que se acomodan en el pentagrama—, le cuesta hacerlo.

Kuroo permanece en silencio y su amigo, Kozume, decide expresar su opinión.

—Si se pusiera a trabajar con las mismas hojas que Kotaro-san es posible que el nuevo audio tomara más tiempo en hacerse.

—¿Entonces…?

—Tengo buena memoria —Kuroo confiesa, después de tanto tiempo de permanecer en silencio—. Antes leía las notas, las transcribía —señala con la cabeza las hojas que Akaashi le ha preparado— y, después de tanto tocar, las aprendía. Ensayo y error.

—Aprendizaje y después perfección —Bokuto completa.

—Exacto.

Toru, feliz, cree que poco a poco está logrando acostumbrarse a esas interacciones entre los músicos. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, no hace más que preguntarse cómo es que se encuentran tan  _en sintonía_  el uno con el otro como para pensar las mismas cosas, finalizar sus frases o entender los chistes malos y absurdos que a menudo deben explicar a los demás.

Ellos son similares a él e Iwa-chan, piensa, y al mismo tiempo son muy diferentes.

.

.

.

**xiv.**

Hace tiempo, si alguien le preguntaba a Toru qué haría en su día libre, respondería que se iría a jugar con Iwaizumi o a una cita médica, incluso que atendería algún asunto pendiente. Ahora es diferente, pues ni él mismo puede creer que en el día que debería hacer algo  _de provecho_  o sólo holgazanear se dirige a un viejo estudio de música que se ha vuelto un tipo de refugio para él.

Ha llegado temprano, cree, cuando los únicos que están ahí son Kozume y Akaashi. Da un saludo rápido. Se siente un poco incómodo pues aquel par es con quienes menos ha convivido. Akaashi sonríe y devuelve el saludo; Kozume solo le observa de reojo y hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza para después concentrarse en las hojas frente a él. Otra melodía nueva, supone.

Bokuto llega después de un rato, quien sonríe de inmediato al ver a Toru para después gritar su típico «hola, chico bonito» al que ya se ha acostumbrado.

Sugawara entra diez minutos después que Bokuto y, cuando este se voltea para saludarlo, cualquier cosa que fuera a decir muere, de inmediato, en su boca. Cuando nota que su amigo está callado —y todo demasiado silencioso—, Akaashi se gira para ver qué sucede, justo en el momento en el que Kuroo también ingresa en la habitación.

El rostro de Akaashi se transforma, la sonrisa de antes desaparece y su rostro apacible se ve reemplazado por una mueca y un ceño fruncido. Cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración por un par de segundos.

—Esto es incluso más bajo de lo que estás acostumbrado a hacer, idiota Kuroo-san.

Kuroo no se muestra molesto y Toru sonríe por el comentario del menor. Aunque no entiende del todo a qué se refiere Akaashi, le parece divertido y curioso que el muchacho de ojos grises pueda insultar a alguien sin que dicha persona se sienta ofendida o atacada. Tal vez sea que todos ya se han acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Por qué todos creen que siempre tengo la culpa de algo? —Kuroo replica un instante después y suspira.

Akaashi y Kozume le ignoran mientras Sugawara le dedica una sonrisa amplia, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Sugawara se acerca hacia el par de chicos que hacen los arreglos, ignorando —o interrumpiendo— el intento de discusión que los otros mantienen.

—Oh, Keiji, Kenma —les llama y la atención se centra en él; Sugawara sonríe mientras señala las letras de su ropa que rezan «Led Zepellin», algo que provoca que el ceño fruncido de Akaashi se profundice y que su molestia se haga visible—. ¿Creen que puedan hacer algo con esto?

—¿Algo? ¿Un arreglo? —Akaashi pregunta.

—Estaba pensando en otra cosa. En una mezcla —La respuesta de Sugawara es honesta, resuelta.

Tras ese gesto, el muchacho de ojos grises se relaja sólo un poco pues su molestia para con Kuroo aún es evidente.

—Creo que puede funcionar.

No es necesario conocerle mucho para saber que, cuando Akaashi tiene una mirada un poco distante, es porque está pensando. Toru cree que se está imaginando notas en su cabeza, en cómo va a realizar esa  _mezcla_  que Sugawara le ha pedido.

—Ah.

—¿Se te ocurre algo, Kenma?

Kozume asiente.

—Luego —una respuesta escueta.

Bokuto y Kuroo entran a la cabina de grabación y hacen unas pruebas de sonido con Kozume. Sugawara y Akaashi están atentos a los movimientos del dúo y a las vibraciones de las cuerdas. Tocan la misma canción tres veces, cada una con distintas notas. Cada repetición es un conjunto diferente de páginas, llenas de acordes y  _voces_  diferentes que Toru ha visto sin llegar a comprender en su totalidad. A veces, piensa, le gustaría aprender a leer las notas sólo para estar en la misma burbuja que los demás.

Al terminar de interpretar el nuevo arreglo, y ajenos a todo lo que Toru piensa, Akaashi les felicita y agradece por su duro trabajo.

Lo que puedan decir Bokuto y Kuroo, sin embargo, se ve alejado por las palabras de Sugawara.

—Si sigues viendo así a Bokuto, me pondré celoso —declara. En su rostro se forma una sonrisa que le hace verse más joven de lo que es y un ligero brillo de malicia se asoma en sus ojos.

Sus palabras provocan distintas reacciones. Akaashi alza una ceja y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado mientras Kozume se entretiene trazando notas musicales invisibles con sus dedos; Bokuto se muestra sorprendido y Toru se atraganta con el agua de su botella. Kuroo, por otro lado, sonríe para después ocultar el rostro con una de sus manos.

¿Acaso escuchó bien?

Kuroo sigue sin pronunciar alguna palabra.

Sugawara, en silencio y con la mirada, pide permiso a Akaashi para poder ingresar a la cabina de grabación. Al menos eso es lo que Toru piensa, pues Akaashi asiente y, tras este gesto, la cabina pronto tiene dentro de sí a tres personas. El instrumento es arrebatado de las manos de Kuroo y colocado en su lugar con la delicadeza que se merece. La mano de Sugawara toma el brazo de Kuroo y se lo lleva —aunque hay nula resistencia—.

El sonido de sus pasos disminuye hasta que ambos abandonan el local.

Toru duda que regresen.

El silencio se ve alejado cuando Akaashi suspira. Masaje a sus sienes y sus párpados se cierran. Después, se dirige hacia Bokuto.

—Será mejor que continuemos mañana.

—¡Oh! —exclama y en su rostro hay comprensión. Su sonrisa se ensancha, se parece a un niño que está a punto de hacer una travesura.

Kozume y Akaashi le esperan unos segundos y, al notar que Bokuto aún debe acomodar su instrumento, se despiden. Ambos lucen agotados.

Toru es incapaz de siquiera decir adiós. Su cuerpo sigue inmóvil, su mente parece repetir sin parar la escena. Está sorprendido. Sugawara le ha hecho ver que su actitud, sus acciones y personalidad distan demasiado de lo que los demás piensan, de lo que deja ver a sus compañeros de trabajo —a excepción de Kuroo—.

Una mano sobre su hombro le asusta y hace que se sobresalte un poco. Boku-chan clava su mirada de color dorado en él y, aunque su expresión es impasible, no puede decir que hay algo en él que le incomoda.

—¿Nos vamos?

Su voz carece de la alegría de siempre, aquella contagiosa que le caracteriza y que Toru ha llegado a apreciar gracias a sus múltiples y cambiantes conversaciones. Le estremece.

Toru asiente y Bokuto se asegura de que todo se quede en su lugar, sin cambios, como debe ser. Se encaminan hacia la salida, no sin antes cerrar con llave la puerta que da al estudio. No se molesta en observar la recepción y, al fin, abandonan el local.

Se dirigen a la estación del subterráneo, a la que siempre van después de descubrir que viven por la misma ruta. Hay silencio, sin embargo, es del tipo que Toru detesta. No cree que, desde el momento que la escuchó —cuando le pareció escandalosa y quería acallarla—, extrañaría esa risa que le hace temblar.

Bokuto se detiene y Toru, ensimismado y sin dejar de pensar, choca contra él.

—¿Sucede algo? —Toru pregunta y trata que su voz se escuche normal.

—Debo ir a otro lugar —Bokuto responde.

Su voz está cargada de seriedad. En ningún momento se voltea a verle, los ojos dorados siguen fijos en su objetivo, cualquiera que este sea.

—¿Eh?

La gente les rodea, camina a ambos lados de ellos y algún transeúnte les dirige una mirada curiosa. Toru frunce el ceño y les devuelve la mirada a todos ellos, con la molestia escrita en su rostro y, en especial, en sus ojos cafés.

—Creo que, si te incomoda, ya no deberías regresar.

La figura de Bokuto se adelanta, su cuerpo se hace pequeño de a poco. Se mezcla entre la masa de gente hasta que Toru ya no puede verlo. Desconoce qué es lo que más le duele, si no escuchar el tono alegre y la risa estruendosa, o el hecho de que Bokuto avanza sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

**xv.**

—¿Me estás escuchando, Iwa-chan?

—No —Iwaizumi es escueto en su respuesta.

—Te decía que me ha corrido —alza un poco la voz. En el comedor atiborrado, y con el partido de béisbol transmitiéndose en vivo, no le sorprende que nadie le escuche—, después de tanto tiempo que me tomó el ir ahí y  _verles_ , me ha dicho que ya no debería ir. —Come, furioso, un poco de su  _udon_ y después señala con sus palillos a su amigo—. ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy? ¿Eh?

Iwaizumi no le mira al responder.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema. Y aleja esas cosas de mi cara —le da un manotazo.

Es en vano, la mano de Toru sigue inmóvil frente a él.

—Pensé que bromeabas cuando dijiste que no estabas escuchando —responde, derrotado—. No importa, te perdono porque eres tú, Iwa-chan, y de seguro porque en tu cabeza sólo hay lugar para cosas del trabajo. O para Shimizu.

Iwaizumi suspira, pero no responde nada más. Sabe que es imposible hacerlo cuando Toru se pone de este modo, similar a la actitud que siempre toma cuando se encuentra con Ushijima.

Kuroo se encuentra junto a la pequeña Yachi Hitoka-chan —ahora lo sabe— a unas cuantas mesas de donde ellos están. Ambos están inmersos en lo que sea que estén viendo en el celular de uno de ellos, ajenos al bullicio de los demás y de su enojo y frustración. Ella se ve emocionada y, a pesar de la distancia, Toru nota la admiración con la que ella mira a Kuroo. Éste, por otro lado, luce serio, señalando algo en la pantalla —Toru supone que ofrece algún tipo de comentario al respecto—. Pero Sugawara llega y, en ese instante, todo cambia. No le toca el hombro, no anuncia que está ahí, solo toma asiento enfrente del de cabellos negros.

Kuroo aparta la mirada del teléfono y sus labios forman una sonrisa enorme, casi imposible de borrar.

Toru se pregunta dos cosas. Una, si acaso aquel gesto no le dolerá a Kuroo en el rostro. Dos, cómo es que él, siendo tan observador, ha ignorado tanto tiempo lo que, ahora, le es obvio. La forma en la que Kuroo ve a Sugawara dice tanto sin expresar palabras. Sus hombros, antes un poco tensos, se relajan de inmediato.

Recuerda el momento en el estudio y comprende, entonces, por qué es que nadie cree a Kuroo cuando confiesa que él es uno de los músicos de Calíope y la razón por la que Sugawara no se fija en ninguna de sus compañeras que le admiran a distancia.

Aquel afecto y comodidad parece estar reservado para ellos. Pero esa honestidad con la que Sugawara puede tomar de la mano al otro, acercarse a él, es algo que no puede suceder en este espacio ni fuera de él.

Les ve interactuar desde su lugar. Y aunque Iwaizumi sigue su mirada y desaprueba la intensidad con la que analiza los movimientos de ese par, no objeta, no le reprende. Se conforma con decir:

—Eres muy lento… Oikawa.

La pausa y el insulto mudo le hacen sonreír.

.

.

.

**xvi.**

Toru llega al estudio muy temprano, una semana después del  _incidente._ No porque no haya podido o querido ir, sino porque su jefe se ha encargado de traerle de aquí para allá sin tomar en cuenta su opinión o cualquier compromiso que hubiese podido tener.

«Eres el más capaz aquí, Oikawa-kun.»

Todavía recuerda aquellas palabras y no puede evitar molestarse, así que, antes de que ese ligero enojo decida convertirse en algo más grande, toca un par de veces antes de entrar. En la recepción no hay nadie más que Kozume. Le recuerda al primer día que fue y no puede evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza.

Los ojos de color ámbar se quedan fijos en él por un rato hasta que recibe un asentimiento como saludo, nada más. Se adentra en el estudio, no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta, y nota que todos, a excepción de Bokuto, están ahí. Se siente nervioso.

No hay comentarios al respecto y eso es lo que le mantiene alerta. Sugawara le trata igual que siempre y Kuroo parece un poco más dispuesto a entablar una conversación con él. A pesar de ello, la sensación extraña no se va.

—Te perdiste la sesión de ayer, Oikawa-kun —Kuroo comenta con una sonrisa. Sus palabras poseen un tinte de burla exclusivo para el  _fan_  entre ellos.

—Mucho trabajo —responde aliviado, agradece hablar de otra cosa con tal de que aquella emoción se vaya; suspira—. Mi jefe me hizo trabajar en unos diseños que…

—¿En serio escogió esa porquería?

Kuroo interrumpe. Toru no cree que aquellos diseños hayan sido una «porquería», como les ha llamado, al contrario. Sugawara aparece de la nada y, con molestia nada disimulada, le da un golpe certero en las costillas. Kuroo se dobla y se lleva una de sus manos al costado mientras lucha por normalizar su respiración.

—No menosprecies tu trabajo —Sugawara le regaña.

—No lo hago… pero hice dos mejores.

—Espera, ¿eso lo hiciste tú? —Toru pregunta, pero está seguro de la respuesta afirmativa. Recibe un asentimiento por parte de Kuroo y una sonrisa de Sugawara—. Si ese era el peor de tus diseños no quiero imaginarme cómo eran esos dos mejores.

Un ruido les sorprende y Kuroo, sin que nadie se lo pida y antes de que los demás se muevan, se retira para ver qué ha sucedido.

—¿De verdad cree que su trabajo es malo?

Toru sigue sin creer aquello y, en ese momento, pensó que quien hubiera hecho los diseños hizo un excelente trabajo. Ahora que sabe que Kuroo es el autor no puede estar más de acuerdo con Iwaizumi y su declaración de «es bueno».

—Es muy crítico con él mismo y con lo que hace —Sugawara responde y suspira después—, no se conforma hasta estar satisfecho.

Antes de que Toru continúe con la conversación, Kuroo entra de nueva cuenta en el estudio, con Kozume y Bokuto detrás de ellos.

Bokuto está empapado. El agua corre presurosa por su rostro, las gotas de su cabello caen, rápido, en el suelo de madera. Akaashi se gira y, al verle, se dirige hacia una cómoda y saca una toalla de uno de los cajones. Se la tiende a su amigo, quien le agradece con una sonrisa y alegría que Toru añoraba.

Toru se encuentra estupefacto, pero esta vez por una razón distinta. Bokuto luce muy diferente sin ningún peinado extraño o gel que le arruine el cabello. Su cabello es tan largo como lo imaginó, cubriendo un poco sus ojos. Es en ese preciso momento en el que Bokuto decide fijar su mirada dorada en Toru.

Se siente intimidado.

—Oh, chico bonito —Bokuto vuelve a ser él—, creo que vas a querer escuchar esto. No, estoy seguro.

Akaashi le apresura para que vaya a cambiarse la ropa mientras dice que no quiere lidiar con un Bokuto enfermo. Toru suprime su risa.

Cuando el muchacho de ojos dorados regresa con ropa seca y con el cabello húmedo y caído, se dirige directamente hacia Kuroo, a quien jala del brazo hasta que ambos están dentro de la cabina de grabación. Toru se sorprende al ver que la rutina se rompe pues el único que tiene el violonchelo en sus manos es Kuroo. Bokuto se acomoda en el taburete del piano, mide el largo de sus piernas, el que sus pies alcancen los pedales de la manera más cómoda posible. Mueve hacia atrás el taburete y no se convence; lo vuelve a mover hacia adelante. Da un asentimiento, satisfecho, y toca las notas de un par de acordes.

Bokuto y Kuroo comparten esa mirada de la que Sugawara, según sus propias palabras, se pone celoso. No tienen partituras con ellos por lo que Toru puede asegurar que se las han aprendido muy poco tiempo.

Un suspiro resuena por las bocinas. Bokuto empieza a tocar. Kuroo sigue los movimientos en el teclado, atento a los sonidos que salen del piano.

Hay pasión, pero es diferente.

«¿Qué canción te gustaría escuchar?»

Toru recuerda con claridad esa pregunta que Bokuto hizo tiempo atrás. De la que dio su respuesta con una pésima pronunciación del francés.

« _Le_   _Cygne_ »

.

.

.

**xvii.**

Bokuto también sabe tocar el piano. Al menos es lo que le confiesa en el tren camino a casa, un tanto avergonzado después de que le vio tocar por primera vez. También dice que Akaashi toca el violín y que tiene una bonita  _voz_  —una línea melódica perfecta en sonido y volumen—. Kuroo sabe más instrumentos de cuerda y la guitarra —una que todos le regalaron por su cumpleaños— es su favorita. Kozume les ayuda con percusiones; la mayoría de veces toca una batería porque, de acuerdo con el propio Kozume, quería un instrumento en el que no pudiera destacar. Toru piensa en muchos grupos de rock y en cómo la batería destaca demasiado en algunas canciones.

—Lo lamento.

La disculpa le toma por sorpresa.

—¿El qué?

—No avisarte que esta semana tendríamos cerrado. Tuvimos mucho trabajo —hace una pausa—. Lo recordé ayer porque dijimos que teníamos que ensayar y, cuando terminamos y me quejé con Kuroo porque no habías venido, me golpeó.

Toru ríe, aliviado, y dedica un agradecimiento silencioso a su jefe por haberle mantenido ocupado.

—No te preocupes —sonríe, su alegría al decirlo es genuina—. Tampoco avisé que no vendría. Creo que Suga-chan es el único que me vio ir de aquí a allá con mi jefe. La oficina era un caos.

—Ya.

Bokuto no dice más, pero su cuerpo indica que quiere seguir hablando. Mueve la pierna con un ritmo rápido, sus ojos van de aquí a allá entre la multitud, como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie les escucha. El vagón se vacía poco a poco y, cuando sólo están ellos en un extremo y otras tres personas en el otro, escucha de los propios labios de Bokuto sobre la relación de ese par.

—Disculpa —dice otra vez, más bajito, apagado, sincero—. Es que casi nadie reacciona bien a Kuroo y a Suga-chan, ¿sabes?

Su voz es tan baja que Toru se tiene que acercar a él para escucharle con claridad. Un gran contraste a cómo es su voz la mayoría de los días.

—Les he visto en el trabajo —confiesa—. Pero nunca se acercan mucho el uno al otro. Ponen un poco de distancia, aunque, si los conoces bien, supones lo que hay entre ellos.

Bokuto asiente.

—Cuando te vi —continúa—, cuando vi que te habías dado cuenta, que no sabías y que apenas lo habías descubierto, pensé que serías igual.

Hay una disculpa muda en sus ojos. Toru la acepta con una sonrisa.

Caen en un silencio cómodo. El único ruido entre ellos es el del tren que avanza. Las luces del subterráneo se cuelan por las ventanas.

Bokuto tararea una canción de rock, pero a su mente acuden las notas del par de violonchelos, los fragmentos de una mezcla sin terminar aún fresca en su mente.

—¿Cómo surgió? —Toru pregunta después de un rato. Bokuto deja de tararear y, al ver la duda en los ojos dorados, señala con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza hacia el chelo de Bokuto—.  _Calíope_.

Bokuto sonríe al recordar. Voltea hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de nueva cuenta que no hay nadie prestándoles atención, y hace un movimiento con su mano para que Toru se acerque más. Él obedece y siente que Bokuto está a punto de contarle un secreto muy grande.

—Kuroo quería  _decirle_  a Suga-chan —mueve sus manos, nervioso—. Dijo que no sabía qué hacer y que intentó con algo de Soseki (2), pero Suga-chan no entendió. Entonces Kenma sugirió que le cantara una canción y le prometió prestarle el estudio de su madre, que es donde grabamos, y eso lo convenció.

—¿Y cuál cantó?

—¡Ese es el problema,  _kawaii_! ¡No cantó! —Bokuto se exaspera, sus manos revuelven su cabello y eleva la voz, los otros pasajeros les miran un poco enfadados por perturbar su tranquilidad—. ¡Estaba tan nervioso que se mordió la lengua!

Bokuto ríe y Toru con él.

—¿Entonces? —deja salir entre risas. Se asegurará de preguntar más tarde a Sugawara sobre ello.

—Akaashi le dijo que, si no quería cantarla, por no decirle que no podía, lo mejor era tocarla —continuó—. Fue una idea genial. Después nos dimos cuenta de que Kuroo no sabía leer las notas. Akaashi le preguntó cómo podía tocar sin saber leer, pero dijo que no sabía y que sólo imitaba lo que veía en los conciertos y en la televisión. Después le dije que le iba a ayudar, porque yo sí sabía. Akaashi y Kenma trabajaron muy duro en la canción, ¿sabes? Y le pregunté a Kuroo por qué escogió una canción tan deprimente, tan triste. Porque la canción es triste y con el chelo y el piano se escuchaba más triste.

»En fin, que tocamos en el cumpleaños de Suga-chan y le gustó tanto que lloró. Le dijo a Kuroo que era un idiota y Kenma, que se imaginaba que iba a pasar eso, nos dijo muy bajito que los dejáramos solos. Así que nos fuimos. Después nos mandamos mensajes y acordamos vernos en el estudio. Ellos llegaron primero y Suga-chan tenía puesta la ropa de Kuroo —ríe otra vez—. Me hubiese gustado que vieras la cara que puso Akaashi.

—Oh —Toru responde porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir.

Y, aunque se ha imaginado esa escena —tarde se da cuenta de que no la puede borrar de su mente—, aunque ahora comprende el motivo del regaño de  _ese_  día, su curiosidad no hace más que aumentar.

—Sí.

Avanzan y, cuando llegan a la siguiente parada, los otros tres pasajeros les abandonan, dejando el vagón solo para ellos dos.

Toru piensa en lo que Bokuto le ha dicho. Se imagina las posibles miradas de las que sus compañeros han de haber sido objetivos. Se imagina algunas burlas y miradas de desprecio y comprende las evasivas de Sugawara en el trabajo y su empeño por mantener una distancia de sus demás compañeros.

—Pero, ¿por qué continuaron?

—Porque nos gusta hacerlo —su respuesta llega directa, sin atisbos de duda en las palabras o en el tono de su voz—. A veces —continúa— el trabajo es demasiado, la familia es demasiado… la música nos ayuda a olvidar, por un momento, todas esas cosas. Hacemos otras cosas, claro, pero… no quiero aburrirte chico bonito. Además, me dejarás solo en diez minutos.

Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa, pero no es más que un gesto insulso; sus ojos lucen opacos. Toru quiere saber qué es  _demasiado_ y, cuando la voz semi artificial anuncia su estación, no puede evitar el pensar que quiere borrar ese gesto del rostro de Bokuto, o bien, que el brillo de la sonrisa llegue hasta el dorado de sus ojos.

.

.

.

**xviii.**

_«Lo único que yo debo decir es ¿acaso saben tocar?»_

El ambiente, Toru está seguro, es terrible. Lo usual sería que Akaashi se encuentre escuchando los audios, corroborando los tiempos para sincronizar todo de manera perfecta, impecable; Kozume estaría revisando las partituras nuevas o reprendiendo a Kuroo; este molestaría a alguien o ayudaría a Kenma con alguna nota para un nuevo arreglo y Sugawara estaría concentrado leyendo un libro a la vez que Bokuto preguntaría sin parar de qué trata o se emocionaría por la próxima melodía.

En su lugar, le reciben los ceños fruncidos de Akaashi y Kuroo, quienes están muy ocupados leyendo algo en la computadora portátil de Sugawara; Kozume abandona su consola portátil, cansado de perder una vez más con un enemigo que tal vez sea fácil de derrotar, con Sugawara un poco distante y con Bokuto en un rincón, dudando si debería tocar o no la caja que guarda uno de sus instrumentos.

—Akaashi —Bokuto llama en una voz más alta de lo normal, lo que sobresalta un poco al muchacho y a Toru. Su mano se ha alejado de los instrumentos—. Ya no me des más partituras, no merezco tu buen trabajo… Es más, ¡quítame todos los instrumentos! Aléjame el piano, no me dejes tocar ni una cuerda del chelo, no…

—¿Estás bien? —Sugawara pregunta a Kuroo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del diseñador es muy parecida a la que siempre tiene en su rostro, excepto que, esta vez, su mirada apagada le delata un poco. Si Toru no hubiera pasado tiempo con Kuroo como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, no habría notado la diferencia.

—¿Eh? —está distraído. Después, como si comprendiera recién lo que Sugawara le ha preguntado, responde—. Sí, sí, estoy bien.

En ese momento Sugawara cambia de expresión, hay molestia y determinación mezcladas en ella. Su mano toma la de Kuroo y logra entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Da un ligero apretón y se acerca más al muchacho, por lo que Toru, un poco incómodo, desvía la mirada.

—No importa lo que digan —susurra—. A mí me gusta lo que haces. Lo que todos hacen.

Toru se pregunta cómo es que, a pesar de los lamentos de Bokuto, él puede escuchar a su compañero con claridad.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —Toru no ve, pero está seguro de que Sugawara sonríe.

Akaashi, cansado, suelta un suspiro, lo que detiene las palabras de Bokuto y atrae la atención de los otros.

—De acuerdo, Bokuto-san. Tienes prohibido poner un dedo encima a cualquier instrumento, y eso incluye los estuches en los que están guardados y cualquier hoja que contenga un pentagrama o una nota escrita —sus palabras son firmes. Bokuto luce sorprendido, tal vez no esperaba que Akaashi fuese a cumplir su absurda petición—. Es más —continúa, viendo a cada uno a los ojos para darle énfasis a sus próximas palabras—. Todos tienen prohibido venir en una semana.

Akaashi los echa, a todos menos a Kenma y, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, le sonríe a Toru. Hay una disculpa muda en ese gesto y se siente obligado a corresponderlo.

—Vamos, Boku-chan.

Le toma de la muñeca y le lleva a rastras por las calles hasta llegar a una estación del subterráneo que está más alejada de sus hogares. El trayecto a casa, esta vez, le mantiene nervioso y, aunque caminar ayuda un poco para hacer que Bokuto piense en otras cosas, no es suficiente; le inquieta. Después de todo, se dice, es inusual que alguien tan animado y que cambia de humor tan rápido como Boku-chan, permanezca tanto tiempo sin dejar salir esa estruendosa voz tan característica de él.

Pero, si hay algo que Toru ha aprendido gracias a sus malas experiencias, es a ser persuasivo y paciente.

Su espera se ve recompensada.

—Seguimos tocando —Bokuto susurra. Sus palabras se oyen tan apagadas entre la multitud de la calle que Toru tiene que acercarse más para escucharle— porque pensé que lo hacíamos bien. Porque no me gustan las voces en mi cabeza y porque Kuroo se dio cuenta de que, cuando tocamos, mejoro un poco.

»Siempre estuve solo, ¿sabías? —continúa después de un rato—. Luego Kuroo se mudó a Tokio y conoció a Kenma. Después me conoció a mí. Éramos nosotros tres y Kuroo me enseñó cómo tocar. Luego conocimos a Akaashi y él también se quedó. Después fue Suga-chan y Kuroo cambió —sonríe—. Y después te conocí…

Hay tantas cosas que Toru quiere decir y no se atreve. Eso es raro, piensa, pues nunca ha habido un impedimento para ello, lo ha hecho así a lo largo de su vida, en la presencia de distintas personas, de aquellos que considera rivales y de los que considera amigos. Por alguna razón, no puede hacerlo con Bokuto. Las palabras quieren salir pero él lo impide porque, ¿qué puede decir sin que su mensaje, aquella mezcla de ideas en su cabeza, pueda ser malinterpretado?

Llegan al subterráneo y sus luces iluminan el rostro de Bokuto, resaltan sus gestos, sus rasgos y Toru nota el cambio en sus emociones por la forma en la que su cuerpo pierde la rigidez con la que venía caminando.

—A veces es incómodo —la voz se mantiene igual, como un susurro.

Entran al vagón y se acomodan en sus lugares de siempre

—¿Por? —Toru pregunta, bajito, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto.

Bokuto suspira, las luces cambian y provocan que Bokuto parezca un tanto melancólico. En su mirada hay algo que Toru no puede discernir.

—Porque, aunque Kuroo no lo dice, cada vez que toca algo, lo hace pensando que sólo toca para Suga-chan.

No comparten más palabras en el resto del viaje, gente sube y abandona el vagón, el tren, las estaciones y pronto llega la hora en la que Toru debe levantarse. No quiere hacerlo, pero debe bajarse en la próxima estación.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —propone al recordar la orden de Akaashi.

Es una propuesta con límite de tiempo para que Bokuto la responda. El silencio se alarga y, cuando anuncian la siguiente parada, Toru se levanta y está a punto de vocear su arrepentimiento cuando Bokuto, sin siquiera mirarle, asiente.

Después le llamará, comenta con una pequeña sonrisa, para ponerse de acuerdo en algún lugar. Bokuto vuelve a asentir.

Toru se baja y las puertas se cierran. Cuando el tren desaparece en el oscuro túnel para seguir y terminar con su ruta, no puede olvidar la expresión en el rostro de Bokuto y cómo Toru estuvo a punto de pedirle «entonces, ¿tocarías para mí?».

.

.

.

**xix.**

_«Creo que, si supiéramos quiénes son, sería más fácil verlos_ tocar _y montar un espectáculo con sus movimientos que, me imagino son exagerados, a escuchar un segundo más de esto.»_

Su rutina cambia y, aunque no lo admite en voz alta, le molesta. Hay días en los que se prepara para ir al estudio y alguien le informa, tiempo después, que nadie irá; en las ocasiones que decide no ir, la mayoría de los chicos asiste.

Un día, se anima a ir. El aburrimiento le está matando e Iwaizumi le ha dejado más que claro que no debe molestarle porque está trabajando. Toru, por supuesto, se ha encargado de hacerle ver de una manera amable que ese día es su  _día de descanso_ , pero no ha recibido respuesta. Abandona el libro de Soseki —el cual compró y empezó a leer el día que se suponía vería a Bokuto— y abandona su departamento. No avisa ni pregunta a nadie, decide que una vez que llegue al estudio entrará o se dará una vuelta por los comercios cercanos, lo que sea con tal de no aburrirse más.

El estudio está abierto y le reciben Akaashi y Kozume. Akaashi se disculpa con él por haber sido grosero y no avisarle, como es debido y apropiado, de los cambios de hora, cancelaciones o encuentros que han tenido. Se le ve exhausto y Toru, para no hacerle sentir mal, le agradece y hace saber que es problema alguno.

Una hora después y tan pronto como Kuroo aparece en el estudio, Toru —y los otros dos presentes— notan que está más animado. Se nota en su postura relajada y en la manera en la que mueve los brazos. Sugawara entra detrás de él y, aunque no hay contacto entre ellos, existe una cercanía que no estaba ahí los primeros días que Toru les visitaba.

Después de saludar a todos, Sugawara toma su lugar usual en el sofá y Kuroo se recuesta a su lado. Akaashi está concentrado en su teléfono, a Kozume le son indiferentes y Toru siente que, con cada muestra de afecto, le importa menos cómo se comporten.

Bokuto, sin embargo, está diferente. Se nota en su ausencia, en el ceño fruncido que adorna el rostro de Akaashi y en la insistencia que presenta al hacer llamada tras llamada para ser rechazada.

Cuando Bokuto llega, hay caos. Se disculpa primero con Kuroo por ser un mal amigo y tocar tan mal, por arrastrarle al suelo con él… Bokuto dice más, se insulta, presume de ser la razón de aquellas críticas —que han aumentado en los últimos días— y demás que Toru sabe no son más que basura.

Kuroo abandona su lugar. Se levanta muy rápido y en segundos se lleva a Bokuto de ahí, un instante previo a su intento de, Toru supone, hacer algo estúpido. Akaashi no duda y también deja la habitación, siguiendo al dúo, dejándoles con un silencio opresor entre ellos. Kenma suspira y Sugawara le dedica una sonrisa apagada.

Toru decide que es mejor distraerse, por lo que envía mensajes a Iwaizumi. Intercambian unos cuantos hasta que recibe un «ya déjame trabajar; me distraes demasiado». Bufa.

Una hora después, Bokuto regresa diferente. Se ve animado, lo cual es un gran contraste al estado en el que se encontraba cuando llegó y uno mayor cuando, detrás de él, Kuroo y Akaashi entran, distintos: cansados, incluso un poco asustados.

—Oh,  _kawaii_  —su voz y entonación son las que Toru tanto extrañaba, dispares de las que estuvieron presentes en él los días anteriores—. Haremos algo genial, ya lo verás… O escucharás, sí. Vamos, Akaashi —brinca en su lugar, se emociona—, tienes que escoger la canción.

Akaashi suspira y se masajea las sienes.

—¿Está todo bien? —Sugawara pregunta y la preocupación se filtra en sus palabras.

Para su sorpresa, no es Kuroo el que responde, sino Akaashi. En sus ojos grises hay un poco de arrepentimiento y resignación. Las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos parecen profundizarse al dar su respuesta.

—Necesitamos hacer otro arreglo.

A su lado, Kozume es ruidoso cuando suspira. Sugawara y Kuroo se mantienen en silencio.

.

.

.

**xx.**

_«Simplemente lo diré: lo odié. No es lo que esperaba. Esto es ruido, nada más. Considero que la buena música es algo que quisiéramos escuchar una y otra vez, aquella que nos hace perdernos en el tiempo y nos transporta a otras épocas. ¿Esto? Esto no es más que ruido que se quiere disfrazar de buena música. Esto de bueno y música no tiene ni una nota.»_

—Otra vez —Akaashi detiene la música por cuarta vez. Se escucha molesto, aunque Toru ya está más familiarizado con él para asegurarlo. Su ceño fruncido indica su concentración—. Tiene que ser más suave, como si no quisieras destruir el arco con una sola interpretación.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Bokuto —cejas alzadas, ojos bien abiertos, labios que se parten un poco—, sabe que está a punto de replicar. Su queja no llega a ser expresada; Akaashi alza una ceja y Kuroo, a su lado, sonríe nervioso. Sugawara y Kozume están ajenos a la situación, se empeñan en concentrarse en el juego de este último, mientras su compañero le brinda consejos para completar una misión. Toru cree que esto es una opción sabia pues, deduce también, Akaashi es temible cuando se molesta.

Bokuto inicia, otra vez. Akaashi ordena que se detenga tan pronto como escucha la primera nota. Sus palabras se sienten distantes y frías. Kuroo, aunque le asegura a Toru que el muchacho de ojos grises solo está siendo un poco severo, no ofrece mayor explicación.

Después de diez eternos minutos de inicios e interrupciones, Akaashi se rinde y pide a Kuroo que entre y ayude a Bokuto a deshacerse de aquel orgulloso estilo que sirve para destrozar los arcos.

La tarde transcurre con Kuroo enseñando a Bokuto cómo sujetar y deslizar con suavidad el arco por las cuerdas, con una delicadeza que Toru no les había visto usar en todo el tiempo que lleva observando y escuchándoles tocar. Su imaginación, gracias a conversaciones pasadas, le permite evocar a un Kuroo y Bokuto pequeños, enfrascados en sus acciones, cometiendo errores y aciertos con pasión nada contenida dentro de ellos y casi nula delicadeza.

Y, mientras los días pasan y Toru se ve incapaz de ir todos los días como tenía planeado, nada le impide imaginarse las cosas por las que todos pueden pasar en aquel estudio.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

La pregunta de Iwaizumi le toma por sorpresa e interrumpe sus pensamientos. Da gracias que no haya estado bebiendo o comiendo algo, de lo contrario, se hubiera ahogado. Aunque eso no impide que se sienta incómodo y se aclare la garganta.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi no responde en seguida, sino que se toma su tiempo; con cada segundo Toru siente el nerviosismo crecer. Los ojos de su amigo se clavan en él, buscando algo en su rostro o en su cuerpo que sirva de indicio para conocer la veracidad de su respuesta en forma de pregunta. Tal vez encuentra algo; tal vez, nada.

—Porque estás diferente.

Y continúa revisando sus documentos como si no hubiese cuestionado algo. El tono de su voz es confiado, seguro. Toru hace una expresión —lo siente en el movimiento de sus músculos— pero no es consciente de qué es, qué significa, o cómo se ve su rostro porque la mirada severa de Iwaizumi abandona la de sus documentos para volverse a él suya y continuar:

—Te ves más feliz, idiota.

Toru piensa, rememora y sonríe al saber que está de acuerdo con Iwaizumi.

.

.

.

**xxi.**

Toru lleva la cuenta exacta. Diecisiete días desde que fue al estudio por última vez. Diecisiete días en los que se ha privado de escuchar fracaso tras fracaso para dar paso al éxito; de perderse de miradas furtivas, regaños y los sonidos de algún juego de vídeo o silencios cómodos.

Dentro de la cabina, Bokuto y Kuroo toman un respiro profundo antes de que este comience a tocar. A su lado, Bokuto se encarga de estudiarle con ojos dorados y atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Toru se ve incapaz de seguir aguantando su curiosidad, pero la disfraza con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué hay tanto misterio?

Se enorgullece, aún puede controlarse e impregnar en su voz un tinte de desinterés cuando se dirige a Akaashi, pero, si bien éste despega la mirada de su libro para ponerle atención, no responde. Toru está a punto de bufar y Akaashi, siempre observador, le interrumpe al regalarle una sonrisa engreída por ver más allá de su pequeña farsa.

No pueden culparlo, se dice, pues lo que presencia es un cambio muy brusco; se da cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, no es un idiota, no como Iwaizumi jura. Ya no hay movimientos desenfrenados con el arco, no hay cuerdas que parecen gritar sus notas, no hay sonrisas cómplices… hay una calma y suavidad, modulación, ceños fruncidos. Kozume está enfrascado con Sugawara viendo algo en la  _laptop_  frente a ellos.

Toru abandona su orgullo, farsa y demás. Plantea su pregunta de nueva cuenta en voz alta, justo cuando Kuroo abandona la cabina.

—Si estás dispuesto a pagarme te diré —Toru debe hacer una expresión de molestia porque Kuroo sonríe, sin vergüenza alguna, y continúa—. Oye, nada es gratis y, si Suga-chan va a matarme, voy a asegurarme de que sea algo por lo que valga la pena.

—¿Decir qué? —Bokuto interrumpe y sus ojos enormes se posan sobre cada uno de los presentes, como si con ello descubriera qué es lo que está sucediendo.

—Nada, nada —Kuroo responde para ignorarle en seguida—. Akaashi, creo que estamos listos. Todavía podemos mejorar, pero hemos mejorado demasiado. Además, no creo que le quede mucha paciencia —añade mientras señala con su pulgar la figura de Bokuto.

—¿De verdad? —replica con la voz llena de incredulidad, sus ojos grises se enfocanen  _Bokuto-san._  Le estudian hasta que, al parecer, encuentran lo que estaban buscando—. Está bien. Nos pondremos de acuerdo después.

El misterio sigue presente cuando los instrumentos regresan a sus posiciones iniciales, como si jamás se hubieran utilizado ese día. Sigue presente cuando todos se acomodan frente a la pequeña pantalla de la  _laptop_  e inician y terminan varias películas. Sigue ahí hasta que deciden que es hora de marcharse.

Akaashi se encarga de cerrar —es su turno, de acuerdo con las palabras de Kozume y Kuroo— mientras los demás se adelantan, no dudando que su amigo les dará alcance pronto. Toru duda por un momento si debe ir detrás de los demás o esperar a que el otro muchacho termine, pero en el tiempo que le lleva tomar una decisión, Akaashi termina.

Un breve asentimiento y un tenue «gracias» por esperarle le indican que pueden marcharse; comienzan a caminar hacia la estación del subterráneo a la que siempre van. Toru rememora que esta es la primera vez que todos se han marchado al mismo tiempo, hacia el mismo lugar en donde se separarán para tomar diferentes rutas.

Kozume, Kuroo y Sugawara se marchan por un lugar, despidiéndose y prometiendo verse al día siguiente. Kozume hace un movimiento ligero y dibuja una tenue sonrisa para despedirse de Toru, quien se sorprende y devuelve el gesto.

Caminan hacia otra dirección para acompañar a Akaashi y Bokuto habla de cualquier cosa —menos de su lugar de trabajo— en el trayecto. Les arranca sonrisas a ambos y Bokuto parece más y más feliz cada vez que obtiene una reacción así, positiva, de ellos.

—Oikawa-san —Akaashi le llama cuando Bokuto se encuentra distraído y las luces del tren se asoman. Toru inclina la cabeza un poco, para demostrar que está prestando atención. Los ojos acerados de Akaashi tienen determinación en ellos—. No hay misterio alguno.

Toru recuerda su pregunta de esa tarde y el cómo todos le ignoraron. Antes de que pueda responder a las palabras de Akaashi, el tren llega y se detiene por completo. Personas se bajan y otras más se suben y, el amigo de Bokuto decide regalarle una declaración que, está seguro, le mantendrá despierto esa noche:

—Bokuto-san es muy diferente cuando Oikawa-san está con nosotros.

.

.

.

**xxii.**

El misterio que Akaashi juró que no existía se resuelve una tarde lluviosa de noviembre.

Su jefe, a escasos minutos de terminar su turno, le pidió un trabajo importante que «solo Oikawa-kun es capaz de hacer». Su instinto fue negarse y lo hizo mientras sonreía; tenía un compromiso, añadió. Sin embargo, la insistencia fue tanta que Toru terminó por acceder con la promesa de que se le recuperara su tiempo invertido en algún otro momento. Su jefe aceptó, complacido, y se marchó de inmediato para dejarle trabajar.

Tan pronto como terminó y entregó su reporte, se apresuró en abandonar la oficina. Trotaba; con cada gota que salpicaba y caía sobre sus zapatos negros más se impacientaba. El subterráneo se llenó con la gente que se refugiaba o había cancelado sus planes por culpa de la lluvia.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió hasta llegar al estudio, pero agradeció el haberlo hecho antes de que la lluvia empeorara. Aunque su abrigo se encargó de protegerle, no lo logra con el suelo de madera de la pequeña recepción. Hay un pequeño balde junto a un perchero y cree que le han dejado ahí después de que ha confirmado su tardía asistencia.

Cuando todo está en orden, camina hacia la habitación familiar y espera encontrarse con la misma escena de siempre: Akaashi exasperado detrás del panel de control, Sugawara riéndose de la situación y Kozume imitando a Sugawara, o bien, ignorándolos. Sin embargo, aunque encuentra a las mismas personas de siempre, hay demasiadas diferencias en esa vista que le recibe. El interior de la cabina permanece casi igual: Bokuto y Kuroo se encuentran ahí, pero los instrumentos que usan difieren una vez más. Está el violonchelo de siempre entre las piernas de Bokuto, acompañado de un contrabajo del que Kuroo se hace cargo. Y Akaashi, se yergue orgulloso a un lado de Kuroo, con seriedad y elegancia irradiando de su cuerpo y reflejándose en la forma en la que sostiene un violín.

Una sonrisa bajo aquellos ojos de acero y un gesto hacia Bokuto hacen que éste se fije, al fin, en Toru.

—Sorpresa,  _kawaii_  —la voz sale de las bocinas y resuena en la habitación, fuera de la cabina.

Toru no responde con palabras, lo hace con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Está a punto de preguntarle a Sugawara qué hacen todos ahí adentro, quiere una confirmación, pero Akaashi interrumpe su acción al contar hasta tres con leves movimientos de su cabeza; el arco descansa sobre las cuerdas finas del violín.

Los tres empiezan al mismo tiempo, con precisión y le lleva a preguntarse sobre el tiempo que debieron haber ensayado para lograrlo. El sonido es diferente, la pasión en cada nota es opuesta a la de su  _estilo anterior_. No es una que luche por salir, sino aquella que sale a relucir poco a poco, incrementándose con cada resonancia que se forma.

Akaashi toca con elegancia y Toru no puede creer que es testigo de la «bonita voz» que proviene del violín del muchacho. Su cuerpo se mece al compás de las notas que interpreta, movimientos tan suaves como si se tratara de una pieza clásica cuando es una adaptación de otra canción de rock pop.

Toru recita la letra en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la línea melódica y disfruta ver cómo el ahora trío se divierte y se relaja.

La mayoría de las veces, Toru es elocuente. Lo sabe y hace uso de ello, a menudo desesperando a Iwaizumi cuando le comenta sobre su «encanto natural». Sabe qué palabras decir, a quién y en qué momento para conseguir que sus ideas lleguen al receptor como deben y como él quiere. Sabe cómo hacerse entender. Sin embargo, en este lugar, con estas personas y con la música que escucha, su elocuencia parece tomarse unos días libres. Siempre termina pensando «es diferente», «se escucha bien», «me gusta». Sin sinónimos, sin antónimos. Lo que escucha ahora —se reprende al admitirlo— es diferente. Cada nuevo arreglo que Akaashi y Kozume crean y en el que participan es diferente al anterior. Es diferente en el número de  _voces_  que lo conforman, en la intensidad y volumen de ellas, en los movimientos de los músicos, en sus expresiones, en los sentimientos que evocan en él.

Se pregunta cómo es posible.

¿Cómo es posible que, con cada nuevo arreglo, su amor y emoción no hagan más que aumentar?

¿Cómo es posible que, con cada nuevo arreglo, cada nueva sonrisa y expresión, su afecto por Bokuto crezca más y más?

La última nota con las tres voces es abrupta a su parecer. Bokuto alza el rostro, ojos dorados buscan los suyos. Cuando le encuentran, la sonrisa que le obsequia deja ver la mayoría de sus dientes. Toru regresa el gesto —más reservado— mientras, con la emoción en su mirada delatándole, afirma dos cosas.

Uno: no es que parezca o sólo se vea más feliz. Lo es.

Dos: lo que siente por Bokuto Kotaro no puede llamarse «amistad».

.

.

.

**xxiii.**

Está en medio de una reunión cuando un timbre peculiar le alerta de la llegada de un mensaje. Tras pedir una disculpa y poner el teléfono en silencio absoluto, echa un vistazo al remitente y se sorprende al ver que se trata de Kuroo. El mismo Kuroo Tetsuro que está junto a Shimizu, tomando notas en un cuaderno de pasta dura y sin el teléfono a la vista. ¿Será que se lo envió antes y hubo algún retraso?

Kuroo alza la mirada y Toru le escudriña el rostro. No hay nada en él que delate algo sobre el mensaje y, cuando su teléfono vuelve a timbrar, está seguro de quién le envía los mensajes.

 **_Kuroo Tetsuro [13:47]:_ ** _Tetsu va a tardar. Dice que tiene otra reunión. ¿Irás o tienes más trabajo?_

 **_Kuroo Tetsuro [13:49]:_ ** _Akaashi pasará por aquí, por si no quieres irte solo._

Se imagina la sonrisa de Sugawara al escribir y enviarle los mensajes y mira de reojo a Kuroo. Está discutiendo algo con Shimizu, toques finales al diseño que otro de los encargados de departamento le ha pedido —Toru no se molesta en recordar quién—, por lo que permanece ignorante de los mensajes.

 **_Oikawa Toru [Leído por 1. 14:22]:_ ** _OK. Tendré todo listo antes de salir._

En cuanto oprime enviar, ruega porque a su jefe no se le ocurra aceptar un trabajo de último minuto o que decida dejarlo para un momento más oportuno.

La reunión termina tres minutos antes del horario asignado para la comida. Tras un agradecimiento, todos se despiden y se retiran de la sala de juntas, a excepción de Shimizu, quien es abordada por personas que jamás había visto —aunque no muchas veces invitan a Toru a las reuniones—. Kuroo, al notar la incomodidad de su jefa, se levanta de su asiento y se queda junto a ella. Harto de que la sala sigue demasiado llena a pesar de haber poca gente, Toru decide imitar la acción. Con un tono de voz amable y cargado de veneno —como Iwaizumi siempre le llama— finge que debe hablar con ella sobre algo muy urgente y que no debe esperar. Su actuación es convincente. Kuroo adivina sus intenciones y le apoya en silencio, haciendo un pequeño gesto que sirve de señal para que ella asienta y les siga fuera de la habitación.

Le escoltan hasta su oficina, donde Shimizu les agradece y promete, algún día, recompensarles por el favor.

Toru acepta ante su insistencia y se retira, no sin antes pensar que tal vez Shimizu no le odia, como pensó al principio. Plantea contarle su experiencia a Iwaizumi, sin embargo, cuando se encuentra solo en el comedor, recuerda que su amigo pidió permiso para ir a un chequeo médico de rutina.

Recuerda, además, que no le preguntó a Kuroo por la reunión de la que Sugawara le habló.

.

.

.

Cuando faltan diez minutos para su hora de salida, se asegura de revisar que no tenga ningún trabajo pendiente.

No los hay. Su jefe no le molesta y, cuando es hora de abandonar el edificio, se encuentra con que sus amigos ya están esperándole en la entrada.

El camino es tranquilo. Sugawara y Akaashi mantienen conversaciones de temas diversos, pero jamás sobre el trabajo. Parece un arreglo entre todos. Ahora tiene tiempo de recordar las pláticas de todos aquellos días; no conversar nada sobre el trabajo parecía una regla dorada. Las palabras de Bokuto irrumpen en su mente: «a veces el trabajo es demasiado». Hay tanto peso en ellas que le cuesta creer que se haya tomado meses en notarlo.

Akaashi le pregunta sobre el vóley, sobre Iwaizumi —da un suspiro de alivio cuando se entera de que Oikawa-san no tiene que lidiar a Iwaizumi-san como él con su  _senpai_ —, sobre su vida en Miyagi antes de que ambos se instalaran en Tokio años atrás. También hablan de la primera vez que Toru llegó al estudio y cómo su experiencia seguirá siendo vergonzosa porque, al parecer, la segunda vez que fue —con Sugawara y Kuroo acompañándole— se había olvidado por completo de que Akaashi estaba ahí.

Hablan sobre el arreglo en el que participó Akaashi y su cansancio y negación ante la continua insistencia de Bokuto al pedirle que tocara con ellos. El joven de ojos grises les confiesa que, la tarde en la que Bokuto llegó desanimado y culpándose de todos los comentarios  _negativos_ , Kuroo y él trataron de tranquilizarle. Después de intentos vanos por levantarle el ánimo y de que Kuroo comenzara a perder la paciencia, recordó todas aquellas veces que se había negado a tocar. Viendo una oportunidad en ello, decidió llamar la atención de Bokuto de una forma que solo era efectiva cuando se trataba de Akaashi.

«Bokuto-san, si no te tranquilizas Kenma y yo no haremos un arreglo para que toquemos el torpe de Kuroo-san, tú y yo.»

La advertencia —o amenaza, con Akaashi nunca se sabe— tuvo el efecto deseado. Después de que Bokuto pidiera más detalles —cuántas y qué canciones, cuántos y qué instrumentos— bajo la mirada incrédula de Kuroo, Akaashi suspiró y se rindió.

Sugawara parece recordar algo y pregunta a Akaashi sobre ello, pero Toru no escucha. Está concentrado en el silencio, en ese algo del relato que el otro no les cuenta, pero no está dispuesto a insistir y tentar a su suerte como para saber más. A diferencia de Bokuto, Toru sabe cuánto es suficiente.

En el momento en el que arriban al estudio, notan que las luces de la recepción están encendidas. Akaashi revisa su celular al ver que alguien le está llamando. Hace un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarles a Sugawara y a él que pasen primero.

—Llegan temprano —Kozume comenta tan pronto como les ve. Revisa, al mismo tiempo, la hora en el reloj de pared—. Kotaro no debe tardar en llegar. Salió a comprar algo para comer. ¿Y Keiji?

Suga se dirige hacia el sofá; Toru responde.

—Atendiendo una llamada.

Hay silencio por diez minutos, el cual se ve interrumpido por la entrada de Akaashi y Bokuto. Akaashi se ve molesto y Bokuto no deja de insistir sobre algo. A pesar de que tiene curiosidad, Toru ha aprendido a ignorar ese impulso cuando se trata de la situación Bokuto insistente-Akaashi molesto.

El cambio en el ambiente es drástico una vez que la entera atención de Bokuto pasa de Akaashi a Toru. Le saluda en ese tono elevado y feliz, su típica muletilla que precede a uno de los sobrenombres que le ha puesto. Nunca su nombre. Otra cosa de la que recién se percata.

Kuroo llega una hora después. Los reclamos por parte de Bokuto surgen.

—Llegas tarde, Kuroo. Solo dará tiempo para una canción.

Kuroo sonríe, apenado.

—Lo siento. La reunión se alargó un poco.

No dirige la palabra a nadie —ni a Sugawara, lo cual es muy extraño. Nadie le da mayor importancia a excepción de Toru y Boku-chan, quien le mira como si a Kuroo le hubiera salido otra cabeza—. Kuroo deja sus cosas en el sillón y se dirige hacia la cabina, seguido por su compañero. Adentro, parece que Bokuto habla con él; los que están en la sala de control todavía no pueden escucharles.

Toman sus lugares, Bokuto frente al piano; Kuroo acomoda el violonchelo entre sus piernas. Akaashi mueve algo en su panel y el sonido llega, muy claro. Ambos respiran hondo un par de veces antes de ponerse de acuerdo con un solo gesto para comenzar a tocar. A diferencia del tercer movimiento de una sonata de Beethoven, las teclas del piano son presionadas con suavidad. El arco se desliza, grácil, sobre las cuerdas del violonchelo; su voz grave reemplaza a las del dúo original de una canción de los sesentas.

A su lado, Sugawara se pone rígido.

Es una secuencia que alterna volúmenes. De _piano_ a _mezzoforte,_ después _piano forte_.

Toru lo comprende, recuerda las palabras de una conversación camino a casa, la emoción con la que Bokuto anunció «Y le pregunté a Kuroo por qué escogió una canción tan deprimente, tan triste. Porque la canción es triste y con el chelo y el piano se escuchaba más triste».

 _Forte_.

Su mirada está fija en Sugawara y en las expresiones que adornan su rostro. Las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar; Toru no sabe si es una reacción general a la música o si es porque Kuroo está tocando. Lo más probable, piensa, es que el motivo sea Kuroo. Kuroo y su forma de tocar, de moverse y de sonreír al saber que Sugawara le está escuchando.

«…aunque Kuroo no lo dice, cada vez que toca algo, lo hace pensando que sólo toca para Suga-chan.»

Piensa que es una repetición de aquella escena —confiada como un secreto en un viejo vagón del subterráneo— que su mente se encargó de proveer.

 _Poco forte_.

La pieza termina. La última nota del piano resuena hasta que se transforma en un eco grabado para siempre en la memoria, reemplazando ese recuerdo imaginado con algo real.

—Gracias —Akaashi se pronuncia después de que el sonido muere y da por terminada la grabación. Da un asentimiento y sonríe.

Kuroo abandona la cabina tan pronto como deja el  _chelo_  en su lugar. Bokuto se queda atrás para asegurarse de que los instrumentos estén bien acomodados, y eso incluye el que Kuroo ha usado.

—Eres un idiota —dice Sugawara y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Kuroo cuando éste le abraza.

Toru siente que debe darles privacidad, pero gracias a la forma en la que el cuerpo de Sugawara da pequeños espasmos y la sonrisa en el rostro de Kuroo le es imposible apartar la mirada. Después de unos segundos, es demasiado para él. Se voltea hacia otro lado y se enfoca en Bokuto y, al ver su postura relajada, sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos dorados, se puede imaginar qué es lo que está pensando.

Tal vez piensa que esta ocasión es diferente, porque la primera vez que la canción se interpretó, aquella que Toru solo puede imaginarse, Kuroo y Sugawara se quedaron mientras los demás se fueron. En esta, Sugawara —con mejillas y ojos rojos y húmedos, con una gran sonrisa, con su puño izquierdo cerrado— hala del brazo a Kuroo, le lleva fuera, al departamento de alguno de ellos.

O tal vez ya viven juntos. No lo sabe y, en ese momento, el par que se esfuma es lo que menos quiere tener presente en su mente. Sin embargo, Akaashi le obliga a pensar en ellos, a pensar  _de más_ , cuando alcanza a gritar:

—¡Escondan la evidencia esta vez!

La carcajada de Sugawara llega como un eco desde el pasillo.

.

.

.

**xxiv.**

Toru se siente agotado. Boku-chan tararea.

—Me pregunto si le dio el anillo.

Toru tropieza ante las palabras de Bokuto y éste sigue caminando como si nada hubiese sucedido. No necesita más información en su cabeza sobre  _ese par_ , en especial por lo último que Akaashi logró gritarles.

No quiere ver evidencia no oculta.

—¿Sabes,  _kawaii_? —Bokuto le llama, consciente del cambio de tema—. Hablé con Akaashi y con Kuroo, también con Kenma. Y recordé lo que dijeron de nosotros, todas esas cosas malas. Entonces pensé que todos pueden decir lo que quieran, si lo que tocamos les gusta a las personas que importan, podemos ignorar a los demás.

Sus pasos, por lo general confiados y rápidos, se tornan cortos y nerviosos hasta que se detienen por completo. Toru también se detiene al notarlo porque ya es imposible para él no darse cuenta de los movimientos —o carencia de ellos— de Boku-chan.

Las luces de los comercios de Tokio rebotan en el rostro de Bokuto, sus ojos dorados brillan y contrastan con la inusual curvatura de sus labios. No hay disimulo, burla o desafío en sus expresiones.

—Obvio le tiene que gustar a Kuroo, porque él toca conmigo; y a Akaashi y Kenma, porque ellos hacen los arreglos —Toru resopla ante las palabras de Bokuto y la sonrisa de este se hace más ancha—; y a Suga-chan, porque él nos ayuda con la música y a responder bien a las personas… y también a ti, porque es divertido ver tu cara cuando tocamos algo nuevo o diferente.

Bokuto da un paso hacia adelante, hacia él. Toru se pone nervioso.

—Kuroo le prometió a Suga-chan que no volvería a tocar su canción favorita a menos que fuera importante.

—Y con Soseki no iba a entender, ¿no?

Sonríe, feliz de adivinar la dirección de los pensamientos de Bokuto, quien devuelve el gesto.

—Veo que entiendes mi punto, chico bonito.

La gente les esquiva. Algunos siguen derecho sin prestarles atención, otros les dirigen una mirada llena de molestia por estar de pie en una calle muy transitada, a unos cuantos metros de la estación del subterráneo. A él le da igual la gente y lo que puedan pensar de ellos, en su mente está Bokuto, la forma en la que toca y la manera en la que su rostro hace muecas al querer expresar algo sin poder hacerlo.

Bokuto da un respiro profundo y le habla un poco más bajo, para que solo ellos dos escuchen.

—Así que… Oikawa Toru.

Contiene el aliento. Siempre ha sido  _kawaii_  o  _chico bonito_  para él. Siente algo recorrer su cuerpo cuando Bokuto pronuncia su nombre por primera vez. Cuando es dicho con un tono de voz alegre y emocionado, pero siendo traicionado por el brillo temeroso en los ojos dorados. Bokuto hace que la emoción y ansiedad, olvidadas desde la última vez que jugó un campeonato junto a Iwaizumi, regresen.

—Está… ¿está bien si toco para ti?

Toru siente algo recorrer su cuerpo. Es una sensación parecida al triunfo después de tanto trabajo. Es euforia contenida y no puede esperar por dejarla salir.

Pasan los segundos en silencio, tiempo efímero para Toru y eterno para Kotaro.

Toru le ve a los ojos, la sonrisa no abandona su rostro cuando alza su brazo y su mano toma la de Kotaro. Le gusta ver esa duda alejarse más y más hasta desaparecer por completo cuando logra entrelazar los dedos de sus manos.

No es hasta que Bokuto Kotaro vuelve a ser el mismo muchacho que irradia confianza y seguridad que Toru se acerca justo para susurrar su respuesta.

.

.

.

**xxv.**

A Kotaro le agrada Toru desde el primer día que le conoció. Podría decir que desde el primer día que le vio, pero ese día solo fue... no, es un borrón en su memoria. Como cuando escribe el  _kanji_  de preocupación, se da cuenta que se ha equivocado y lo tacha con la misma tinta con la que lo escribió. Los restos del  _kanji_  se quedan ahí, para recordarle que existió, que no se irá del todo. Al igual que el par de rostros borrosos en una tarde después del trabajo, en la que comía con Kuroo y Suga-chan.

Así que... sí. La primera vez que le conoció. Con su ceño fruncido, molestia en su cara y decepción e incredulidad en los ojos. Kotaro supo que no les creyó, que ellos eran —son—  _Calíope_. No era nada nuevo, nadie les creía, pero eso era lo divertido. El ver cómo reaccionaban las personas a su alrededor cuando Kuroo o él confesaban su secreto para ser considerados no más que una broma para «alegrar el ambiente».

El chico bonito regresó y, en ese momento, le sorprendió. Sabía que el otro lo había considerado como una broma de mal gusto, un engaño a un posible fan.  _Él_  regresó y Kotaro se esforzó —pidió a Kuroo esforzarse también— en demostrarle que ellos eran reales, que  _Calíope_  era real. Poco a poco cambiaban las expresiones del muchacho más bonito que Kotaro había visto —a excepción de Akaashi, Kenma, y Suga-chan, porque ellos también eran muy bonitos, pero no como el castaño—, lo hacían con cada melodía nueva, con cada nota que salía de sus instrumentos…

Kotaro, al ver cómo reaccionaba ante la música, no podía ser más feliz. La felicidad se iba apilando dentro de él en forma de gestos, movimientos, palabras de  _kawaii_  hasta que dejó de pensar en él solo como chico bonito. Hasta que Kotaro empezó a parecerse a Kuroo cuando ya no pensaba en Suga-chan como Suga-chan, sino como  _Koshi_. El problema era que, a diferencia de Kuroo, él no podía llamarle «Oikawa» o «Toru» —porque su nombre era igual de bonito que él— sin dejarse en evidencia. ¡Ah! Era como el tema ese de Kuroo y Soseki que Suga-chan no entendió, sólo que en lugar de preguntarle si la luna o las estrellas eran hermosas esa noche, estaba seguro de que un «hey, Oikawa» o «hey Toru» o «hey Oikawa Toru» cuando siempre había sido «chico bonito» iba a delatarle. No podía permitir que pasara eso.

Casi sucedió. Cuando notó el cambio en su expresión y supuso lo de Kuroo y Suga-chan.  _Esa_  reacción solo hizo que esa pequeña pila de felicidad dentro de Kotaro aumentara al punto de desbordarse y de comprender lo que Kuroo en realidad quiso decir cuando confesó que él tocaba para Suga-chan.

En la conversación del tren, su felicidad se desbordó tanto que recordó. No quería volver a su departamento, solo y alejado de las cosas que ahora añoraba —el estudio, sus amigos, la música, el chico bonito—, con las cosas que ahora le asfixiaban —su departamento, los correos de su familia, el silencio que debía ser tranquilizador—.

Su ánimo era como un zigzag horizontal, pensaba. Unas veces arriba, otras abajo, nunca una línea recta. Le parecía que era como una de esas gráficas que mostraban en la televisión, en películas o series en las que querían explicar ganancias y pérdidas. Negocios. Así era él y su interior, sintiendo una gran felicidad gracias a arreglos, música y personas nuevas; sintiendo una gran decepción al ver que no tocaba como debía, cuando echaba a perder otro arco, cuando a las personas no les gustaba lo que él tocaba.

Suga-chan dijo que le gustaba y, aunque Kotaro sabía que era honesto, no era suficiente.

El chico bonito no había podido ir varios días. Kotaro trata de recordar cómo eran aquellos días en los que el chico bonito no había llegado a sus vidas.

Un día, cuando esa línea estaba muy abajo, llegó a disculparse, a decir que no podía más; pero el rostro preocupado del chico bonito frenó su intento de abandonar. Aún quería dejar todo atrás, pero no ahí, no mientras él estuviera con ellos. Akaashi, siempre el entendedor y conocedor de su más extraños pensamientos y comportamiento, le animó en la forma más efectiva: un arreglo para tres. Para un contrabajo, un violonchelo y un violín. La idea le emocionó tanto, porque Akaashi había dicho «¿te imaginas la expresión de Oikawa-san cuando estemos grabando?» y cuando Kuroo respondió «estoy seguro de que le va a encantar».

Ellos sabían el deseo de Kotaro. Sabían que Kotaro quería tocar para  _él_.

Supuso que Kenma les había dicho, pero no le importó, Bokuto aceptó… y fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de una manera, de que la vida de los arcos se terminara rápido en sus manos que, cuando Akaashi le decía que fuera más suave, él no sabía cómo hacerlo. No ayudaba el hecho de que el chico bonito no hubiera ido ese día, él era una presencia que calmaba a Kotaro y le animaba con sus silencios y expresiones.

Tras otro intento fallido y un suspiro de cansancio por parte de su amigo, decidió empezar una vez más. El arco se deslizó tan suave como Kotaro podía.

«Imagina que estás tocando a Oikawa-san» la voz de Akaashi resonó en sus audífonos.

A su lado, escuchó las carcajadas de Kuroo. Se doblaba a causa de su risa y no dejaba de quejarse que le faltaba el aliento y su estómago dolía; afuera, Suga-chan estaba igual. «Son el uno para el otro» Kotaro pensó y, cuando su cerebro al fin comprendió lo que Akaashi dijo, dejó de funcionar.

El arco se descontroló y tocó una nota horrible —tanto que dudaba que pudiera llamársele una nota— y Kuroo, apenas recuperándose, tuvo otro ataque de risa.

«Rompiste a Kotaro, Keiji» Kenma declaró… o eso cree Kotaro, quien le veía desde adentro de la cabina.

Después de eso, se esforzó más y más, Kuroo riéndose de él de vez en cuando, en especial cuando el chico bonito no podía verles o escucharles.

Llegó el día en el que tocaron los tres. La expresión en el rostro del chico bonito era una que Kotaro quería guardar para siempre en su memoria, como cuando su equipo ganó en el vóley gracias a un movimiento que él había amaestrado. No sabía cómo describirla porque no era Akaashi con infinitas referencias literarias o Kuroo con su grandiosa memoria. Lo que sí sabía era que esos ojos cafés no se apartaron nunca de él y, en un momento, parecía que iban a llorar.

«No llores» Kotaro decía con notas y música. Lo dijo esa vez y lo repitió acompañado de Kuroo, cuando tocaron por segunda vez esa canción triste, la favorita de Suga-chan. Aunque había lágrimas en el rostro de Suga-chan, el chico bonito se quedó a su lado, esperando a que la melodía terminara a la vez que estudiaba sus expresiones.

El chico bonito no lo sabía, pero cuando Kotaro salió de la cabina y se dio cuenta del afecto en la mirada café, supo que ya no quería que fuera chico bonito ni ningún otro sobrenombre, quería que fuera «Oikawa» o «Toru» u «Oikawa Toru».

Kuroo y Suga-chan se fueron. Akaashi y Kenma dejaron salir un suspiro. Él no apartó la mirada de Oikawa. No pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando abandonaron el estudio, cuando le vio tropezar al mencionar el anillo… ni en este momento cuando, con el corazón antes en las notas y ahora en su mano, le ha preguntado lo que ha venido pensando.

El tiempo se le hace eterno. Aquellos ojos cafés no se apartan de él; cuando sus dedos están entre los suyos, su corazón se tranquiliza un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Qué dices? —Oikawa bufa y le da un vuelco el corazón—. Si desde hace mucho que tocas para mí, Kotaro.

Su nombre. Sin honorífico; no Bokuto ni Boku-chan. La impresión es demasiada y, ahora, su felicidad va en aumento; sus emociones están por lo alto, subiendo y subiendo en esa gráfica que le representa.

_Imagina que estás tocando a Oikawa-san._

Ya no es necesario que lo haga.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kotaro toca mejor que nunca. Toca pensando en Toru.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ameba es un sitio de blogs y red social japonés que varios artistas —músicos, artistas de cómics, entre otros— utilizan... o usaban.  
> 2\. Hay una frase que se le atribuye a Soseki: «La luna es hermosa esta noche». Se cree que Soseki le dijo a uno de sus alumnos (que estudiaba traducción) que el «te amo» no se podía traducir literal, pues estaba en la cultura del japonés el el ser indirecto y, como ejemplo, dio la frase anterior.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Esta idea surgió hace mucho y la comenté tan pronto como la tuve. No sé si estoy contenta con el resultado final pero me digo que siempre pudo ser peor. No sé nada sobre violonchelos, sé muy poco sobre música y creo que este campo seguirá siendo desconocido para mí; pero si hay algo que puedo asegurar es que disfruto mucho de la música.
> 
> La música que sirvió de inspiración para este oneshot (dividido en 8 capítulos en FanFiction) fueron los covers hechos por 2CELLOS ( **The Resistance** , I will wait, Welcome to the Jungle, Seven Nation Army, **Whole lotta love**...), Simply Three (Sweet Dreams, **Counting Stars** ) y Brooklyn Duo ( **Le Cygne [the swan]** , Numb, Havana, **The Sound of Silence** ).  
> Las partes que incluí como reviews críticos son fragmentos de los que leí en amazon.
> 
> Espero, Japiera, que este monstruo te haya gustado hasta el final; perdón por no tenerlo todo a tiempo para tu cumpleaños.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> P.D. Se supone que así debía verse en fanfiction, no por capítulos.


End file.
